


Mary Alice and Bella

by Fancypants0205



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Best Friends, Closeted Character, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human Alice Cullen, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, Time Travelling Lesbians, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbian Vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancypants0205/pseuds/Fancypants0205
Summary: After being friends for 22 years Bella finally realizes her feelings for Alice are far from platonic. Bella begins to question her feelings for Alice after meeting the human version of her best friend. Who is even cuter than she ever imagined.Mary Alice Bradon has been in love with Bella for as long as she could remember. She's has visions and dreams of Bella since she was a little girl and those visions were the only thing that kept her sane. Knowing that one day she would be with Bella. After a bad dream where Bella marries another woman, she believes her future has shifted. So she finds a way to go forward in time so she can set things right. Make sure that Bella and her still have a future together. Mary plans to sweep Bella off her feet while also convincing her future self to make a move.Bella is now stuck in a awkward love triangle.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters were originally posted on wattpad in the short story book The Bellice Collection. So it is a bit rushed. Because it was originally supposed to be a short story. Less than 10 chapters. It will be a little longer now. And less rushed after chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

"Did you invite one of your school friends over again kiddo?" I asked Ness when I entered the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, which wasnt very odd. We spend time together often. Especially in family game night. But that's not until Wednesday. So we must be having a family meeting. Is it time to move again already? Times flies when your immortal I guess. I feel like we just got here. "No, not really." Ness says and I frowned. I dropped the bags on the kitchen table, starting to put away the groceries, at human speed of course. No need to rush. "Then who's here?" I asked, tiling me head in confusion. There's obvious a human in the house. They smelled like a human. And they're heart beat wasnt one that I recognized. So it couldn't have been Jake. Because he smelled like straight doggy ass. And his heart beat is different than a human. It couldn't be Leah, who's been hanging around a lot lately. I think she has a crush on Kate. Kate just moved in with us, she had a big fight with Tayna and decided to come stay with us for a while. 

"Its um... complicated. I think you better sit down for this." My daughter said and I frowned harder. Okay? What could be so complicated? I finished putting the groceries up, going as fast as possible. I sit down next to my ex husband, smiling at him and his new boyfriend, Ron. Ron was a sweetheart. They weren't mates but I still liked Ron a lot. He was good for Edward. "Where do I start?" Nessie muttered, looking around the room for help. "Maybe it would be easier to just show her." Esme suggest and Alice spoke up. My best friend was being unusually quiet. She didnt give me my usually hug when I came in. That made me kind of sad to be honestly. I look forward to my daily hugs. "No. We dont know why she's here. She could be dangerous." She said firmly, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked upset. 

That's really weird. Alice hardly ever gets upset. What happened when I was gone? I was only gone for an hour. "She doesnt look very dangerous to me." Rosalie states and Emmett nodded in agreement. Okay what are they talking about? "Looks can be deceiving." Jasper says, placing his hand on her shoulder, obvious trying to comfort her wife. She shrugged his arm off of her, tapping her foot faster than the human eye could see. Hell I could barely see it. I watched as she continues to tap her foot and I glanced around the room. Everyone looked tense. Esme was rubbing palms up and down her thighs. Jasper was clenching and unclenching his hands. Carlisle was rubbing his temples as if he could feel a headache coming on. Jake was popping his joints. 

Emmett was grinding his teeth and Rosalie was filing her nails. Edward was running his hands through his hair while Nessie was biting her nails. Only Ron seemed unphased right now. Ron looked happy just to be here to be honest. Everyone had their little nervous ticks. You noticed them after living with people for so long. It's rare seeing everyone tick at once. So I was worried. Really worried. "What's going on?" I asked, tapping my own feet. I think it was something I picked up from Alice. Or maybe Alice picked it up from me. I dont know. I wasnt too nervous. I know things are really bad when Alice starts pacing. That's when I start to panic. But she wasnt pacing. It's weird seeing her so nervous because Alice knows everything but everything is good. As along as she not pac- Shit there she goes. 

She's pacing. Fuck. All of hell must have frozen over. The world must be coming to an end. Something is really fucking wrong. I let down my shield, just enough to feel the mood of the room. Jasper was using his power, seemingly not on purpose. I felt panic, distress, confusion and anger. Everyone else seemed used to Jaspers accidentally outburts and managed to ignore the feelings. Usually Jasper unintentionally projected the emotions whoever's was feelings the strongest. And it seemed like that was Alice. I brought my shield back up, waiting for someone to answer me. But no one said anything. "Come on guys, what's going on? Who died?" I asked trying to ease the tension. This caused Emmett to chuckle and Rose smirked. "Its more like who didnt die." He said and I wanted to groan in frustration. 

Why aren't they telling me anything?! I feel like a human again. Always being kept in the dark. Always kept out of the loop. I hate feeling useless. Only this time Alice was the one keeping me in the dark, not Edward. I think that hurt even more. You expect that kind of behavior from Edward. Over protective, restrictive... Alice never hides anything from me. "What's the big deal? Everyone but Bella has seen her. It's not like she could hurt us." Jacob says and Alice glared at him. "I dont want anyone near her. Especially Bella." Alice said and I heard the front door open. "I'm fucking hungry." Our visitor cried out and everyone looked shocked. Besides Alice, who only glared at the woman in question. I turned around, finally looking at the mystery woman. Oh. 

I looked at the woman, my jaw practically hitting the floor. What? Alice was... human. And standing in the door way. Well not anymore. She shut the door behind her with her foot, strutting pass the living room, ignoring the eyes on her. Her hair was long and in a loose ponytail on the back of her head, it also had a few leaves and sticks in it. She was wearing a white tank top, stripped pants and a pair of suspenders. Her tank top was stained with dried blood and from the smell of it, it wasnt hers. And her knuckles looked like they had been just wrapped. Probably Carlisle's work. She also had a split lip. She looked like Alice but she was different. Even the way she walked was different. Vampire Alice, seemed to dance. It's like her feet never touched the ground. Alice fucking floats. There was a certain grace to her movements, it was something I've always adore about her. Of course I didnt expect her to have the same grace of my Alice. I knew that had to do with her being a vampire. She looked like she was dancing still but it was different. My Alice seemed like she was dancing to classical music. Like there was some ballad only she could hear. I imagined flutes when I thought of my Alice. But human Alice seemed like she was dancing to some rock and roll song. They way she was bobbing her head, patting her thighs like she was drumming. It was cute.

I watched as she raided the fridge shuffling through everything. There was also another thing that I noticed, another difference that shocked me. Human Alice had freckles. Just a few dusted over her cheeks. I looked at my Alice, my best friend of 22 years now. And she was watching me closely. Her eyes never leaving my face. If I didnt know any better I would have thought she was reading my mind. Like she somehow knew how cute I thought this human is. She was fucking adorable. "You vampires have a lot of food, considering you all dont need to eat. Ooh cake!" She exclaimed and I couldn't help but to smile. She had an accent. A southern accent. It wasnt very noticeable but it came out when she said certain words. And I felt my heart melt at the sound. "We have pets, they eat enough to feed a small army." Rose says and I tried not to laugh. Jacob, Seth, and Leah, when she was around. They eat like 13 people instead of 3. 

Alice shut the door refrigerator door behind her, the cake in her hands. We made eye contact and she let out a silent gasp. She dropped the plate and I barely paid it any mind. Hazel. Her eyes were hazel. I'm so used to seeing gold eyes and pale flawless skin. So seeing her like this, cheeks flushed and freckled and her eyes light brown with specks of green. So human. I liked it. I saw the plate shatter out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't look away from her face. "Sh-shit! Im so sorry! I'm such a fucking klutz sometimes." The human exclaimed, her cheek suddenly an even brighter shade of red. I looked away, frowning when I saw Alice glaring at me. Not human Alice. Vampire Alice. Shit that's gonna be so fucking confusing. Anyway, Vampire Alice, was glaring at me. Glaring a hole into my damn forehead actually. I didnt even do anything to her. "How did you get out of your room?!" Jake asked and human Alice shrugged. "I.... I climbed out the window. I thought about picking the lock but I didnt want you all to hear me." She said and I tried not to imagine a clumsy human Alice climbing out the window. "That would explain the leaves in your hair." I state and human Alice frowned. "Leaves!? I spent 20 minutes on my hair! I swear nothing has gone right today! My dress was fucking ruined, those guys started a fight with me, and now I have leaves in my hair! I cant believe this shit!" She exclaimed and Esme seemed to have finally had enough. Huh... she didnt say ending up here. You think that would be the top of her list of things going wrong. 

"Language! That is no way for a young lady to speak! Or anyone at all to speak! Do you always go around swearing like a drunken sailor?!" My adoptive mother asked and I chuckled. Along with everyone else in the room. Well besides both Alices. "We should just lock her in the room until we find a way to get rid of her!" Vampire Alice exclaimed and glared at her human counter part. Human Alice ignored herself and began apologizing to Esme. And no one had picked up the broken glass or the fallen cake yet. And that really bothered me. Someone could hurt themselves. It really wasnt safe to broken glass laying around. Especially not when human Alice just expressed she was a klutz. I'd hate for the human to bleed out her first day here. The dried blood on her shirt was already tempting enough. And dont get me started on her heart beat. I haven't taken a single breathe since she entered the room. I wonder if this is how everyone felt when I was human. "I'm sorry! I promised I'm usually not so crude but today has been a really bad day for me. My new dress was ruined, some guys wouldn't stop pushing me around, and then I end up here. I should have never followed that damn-" Alice glanced at Esme, quickly correcting her self. "Darn. That darn white rabbit. He was in such a rush and I just had to follow." She states shaking her head. So she got here by following a rabbit? How ironic. "So I'm guessing this is your wonderland." Rose muttered and I tried not to smirk.

That glass is really starting to bother me. I stood up, walking into the laundry room and back into the kitchen. I brought the broom and the dustpan with me. "Excuse me." I muttered, stepping past human Alice. I kneel down, picking up the big shards of glass first. I could feel Alice's eyes on me the entire time. Both of them were watching me actually actually. "How old are you?" I asked, using what little knowledge we knew. This is actually a great opportunity. Alice had no memories of being human at all. Everything we know is from her medical records we recovered from the mental asylum. Born in 1901, 'died' in 1920. "I am 18 as of yesterday ma'am. I can proudly say I am a woman now." She says, winking down at me and I knew if I was human I would have been bright red right now. If I didnt know any better I'd say she was flirting with me. I heard a few chuckles around the room but I couldn't find it in myself to chuckle. Its not funny. It was no secret Alice was pansexual. She was very open. Both her and Jasper were very open. Just knowing and seeing it were two different things. 

"Oh my god, she's flirting with my mom. I cant believe this." Nessie mumbled, throwing hiding her face in Jacob's shoulder. Alice wasnt nearly as amused as everyone else. "You are a child." Alice hissed out and human Alice glared at future self. "No, I am fully legal." Human Alice claimed and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Just because you're legal doesnt mean you're a wom-" Present Alice argue but human Alice interrupted her childishly. Just further proving future Alice's point. I really have to come up with a different name but human Alice. "Well my mama says otherwise. Well she used to before my daddy killed her but that's not the point. I am a woman now. And I can do whatever I please." Human Alice says and I knew they could do this all day. I honestly don't know why present Alice doesnt like her past self. This was a perfect chance to learn about her past. She had given us so much information already. Like her birthday was yesterday, April 17th. Her dad killed her mom. That was really dark but there were other much nicer things. Like she still obviously loves fashion it seems. She was distressed about her new dress that was ruined. She had freckles and probably the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen in my life. "Can you two stop?" I asked and the both looked over at me. Obviously surprised that I stopped them. Present Alice frowned, which was the exact opposite to what past Alice was doing. She was smiling back at me, like there was no place in the world she rather be right now. It was too much. I had to look away.

"Only because you asked so nicely. I'll leave my grumpy self alone." She states and I chuckled. Alice is being grumpy right now. "Thank you Peanut." I state, finally figuring out what to call her. Peanut. That seems right. "Peanut?" Edward asked and I nod. "Yeah, it's be confusing to call both of them Alice. So I'll just call this one Peanut. She's small and tough." I state, pointing to her bruised hands and split lip. "Oh, we just decided to call her Mary. It seemed easier." Carlisle says and Mary shook her head. Yeah Mary would work too. "No its find, she can call me peanut if she wants to. I like it." Alice says, biting her bottom lip. She leaned on the kitchen counter, smiling down at me as she spoke. "Dont give her a name! She's not a pet! We're not keeping her." Alice exclaimed, glaring hard at Peanut. "Oh please Ali-cat! Cant we keep her! Just for a little bit!" Emmett exclaimed and Nessie joined in. "Please Auntie! I like having her around!" My daughter exclaimed and Carlisle sighed. "Should we vote? I dont want her to leave but we dont know what will happen if she stays. She's already seen herself..." Carlisle asked, most likely talking to himself out loud. He has a habit of doing that. " I vote we keep her! Who agrees?!" Emmett asked, raising his hand. Emmett, Nessie, Rose, Jacob, and Ron voted for her to stay. That leaves me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. Jasper looked like he wanted to raise his hand but his wife was glaring holes into the side of his head. I didnt want to piss off Alice but I also didnt want to kick out Peanut either. She would be lost! She's in a new place, decades past her own time. Even if we did give her money and have her stay somewhere else it wouldn't feel right. She just a kid. Well actually she's a woman now. A grown legal woman. She made that perfectly clear. 

"Aww, you dont want me to stay? That really hurts me sugar." Peanut says and I frowned. "I haven't decided yet." I state and Alice took her gaze off of Jasper. "What do you mean you haven't decided! You cant actually be considering this Isabella." She states and I flinched. Isabella. She's fucking pissed. The last time she called me Isabella is when she thought set her favorite pair of heels on fire. She didnt talk to me for two days after that. That's a long time in Alice days. "Isabella...I like that name. Dont worry Alice, Isabella and I are going to be great friends." She says and it was like deja vu. She's still my best friend. She's still Alice. I turned my head, raising my hand slowly. Trying my hardest to avoid looking at present Alice. I hate the fact that I had to break the tie. Esme raised her hand as well but her vote was pretty much useless now. It was already 6-5, in Peanut's favor. So now it's 7-3. Thanks Esme, for making me be the tie breaker. I still think all eyes would have been on me regardless. Alice seemed especially hurt by my vote because she scoffed and shook her head. "I cant believe this. My own best friend...this is dangerous!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her dramatically. Jasper sighed and shook his head. 

"Darling dont be like that." He called out and followed her outside. Not even seconds later everyone's phone buzzed or chimed, alerting us of a message. Alice had texted the group chat. 'I refuse to stay in the house while she is there.' It read and I sighed. She's so fucking dramatic!!! "Where my room? Do I get a room? Is it close to yours? Or maybe we can just share. I wouldn't mind sharing." Mary started to ask a million questions, her eyes never leaving mine. At least she isn't mad at me too.

I dont know why I even bothered trying to call her. I knew she wouldn't answer. But I still called her anyway. I called her three times, texted her about five times. And no response once so ever. She was really giving me the cold shoulder so this. I hate when she gets like this. It's rare she'll get in these little moods with me. With Rose, this happens maybe every six months or so. They'll get into a silly disagreement and ignore each other for days. I think the longest one went on for a month. And that really scares me. A fucking month. 30 days? I dont think I can last 30 days without talking to her. The longest I've ever gone was when she left shortly after Ness was born. But that was different. I heard a knock on my door and I knew it was Ness. She was the only one who knocks like that. Like in who framed roger rabbit. That was her favorite movie for some reason. 

"Hey ma, will you make me a sandwich?" She asked the second I opened the door. She's 20 and she wants me to make her sandwiches. "A meatball sub right?" I asked and she nods. Those were always Charlie's favorite. I remember making those every Sunday night so he could have one for lunch that monday. It was nice knowing he took after her in some way. "You're helping me right?" I asked and she nods. "Of course. I have to make sure you make the sauce right." She says and I knew she was just trying to take my mind off her aunt. 

"I'm not used Auntie Ali being mad at me." She said, sauteing the onions and the garlic for the sauce. "Watch that garlic baby, I dont want it to burn." I state, rolling the ground meat into balls. Nessie likes it when the balls are smaller for some reason. I think it's because they cook faster. "She's not mad at you. She's just being irrational right now. She'll come around eventually." I state, making sure to keep my back towards her. I dont want her to see the uncertainty in my eyes. I hope Alice would come around. Alice looked pissed earlier. Like her entire world would come crumbling down if we let the human girl stay. And she was particularly pissed with me it seems. Not Rose, Emmett or even Esme. She's was probably the closest to Esme. They all voted for Mary to stay but it seemed like I was the straw that broke the camles back. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. Yeah. 

"Where's Jake?" I asked when I didnt see or hear him around. Ness was 20 now and I am shocked to say that they are not together yet. Ness has had a huge crush on Jake since she was like...nine. She looked like an adult since she was 5 and she has stopped aging since. At first I appreciated Jake, he waited even though she looked like an adult, acted like an adult, he didnt make a move. He continued to be her best friend. I thought he would ask her our when she was 18, maybe 19. But he never did. She's 20 now and he hasn't showed romantic interest at all. He seemed distant actually. He wasnt around as much. "He's with his college friends." She says and I looked back. I saw her grip tighten on the pan and I dropped the meatball I had been rolling. Esme would kill me if we ruined her new pots and pans. She just bought these.

"How about you roll these and I watch the sauce?!" I suggest, hip bumping her out of the way. She released the handle and I sighed when I saw the handle. You could see the indentations of her fingers and I sighed. Fuck, Esme's going to kill me. I'm going to take the blame of course. I always do. Just like when Alice's very expensive, custom made heels were mysteriously set on fire. I always take the blame. I'll buy some new pots tomorrow. That'll calm Esme down. But what about Alice, last time I had to buy her a similar pair of heels before she considered talking to me. So what can I do to make things better this time?

Mary P.O.V

Esme decided it was best if I didnt stay in Alice's room. They allowed me to stay in the guest room instead. This is all just so crazy to me. I was here. I was finally here. Almost thought it wouldn't work. I should have known better, making deals with shady powerful men. But I didnt know what to do.I couldn't just sit there and watch my future change. I had to do something. I was ruining my life. No Alice was ruining my life. I cant explain how scared I was when I saw my future shift entirely. Things change constantly. That's normal. But some things are set in stone. Like I knew I would die in the year 1920, how I die is one of those minor details that can be changed. I know would become a vampire and find a home with the Cullens. That's not going to change. 

I've dreamed of this family for as long as I could remember. Maybe it was selfish for me to come here. To lie to these wonderful people who genuinely cared about. But I could just sit there and watch. She was ruining everything. Does she not realize the consequences of her actions. We're running out of time. I need to fix it before it's too late. It may already be too late but I have to try. And even if things don't go as plan I at least got to meet them. I know I would meet them later but it wouldn't be... me. It would be me but it like... It was stupid now that I think about it. But I'm here now. 

There was a knock on my door, causing me to lose my train of thought. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of who could be at my door. I stand up, checking the time before going to open the door. It was 1:53 am and I tied to calm my nerves. To my surprise and pleasure it was Bella. She was standing there, both hands shoved deep in her pockets. "Hey. I was hoping we could talk a little. I know it's late but you dont mind do you?" She asked and I could only stare. She wants to spend time with me? I didnt expect her to want anything to do with me. Not so soon. Not after I embarrassed myself with those corny lines. A woman now? Who says that!? And I dropped the plate too. I looked like a fucking dumbass. I know I did. But here she was. "Um... I uh, I dont mind." I managed to stutter out when I realized I had just been staring at her. I keep doing that. I know vampires are supposed to be beautiful but Bella really went above and beyond. I remember thinking she was beautiful in my visions but they honestly did her no justice. Her eyes seemed even more beautiful in person. And her hair was so long and silky. And her lips...

"Cool, you hungry?" She asked and I looked up from her lips. Ahit I got distracted. Now that she mentioned it, I am kinda hungry. And even if I wasnt I'd say yes. Just to look at her longer. "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in a few. 5 minutes okay with you?" She asked and I frowned. First of all five minutes was not nearly enough. I wanted to shower, do my hair, pick out the perfect outfit. That was going to take me about 45 minutes. And then I'll have to sit in the mirror and practice not sounding like an idiot for another 20. "I need way more than 5 minutes first of all. And secondly, I dont have anything to wear. Reneesme was nice enough to lend me these sleeping clothes but I dont have anything else." I state and Bella frowned slightly. Well it was more like a pout if anything. Her face scrunched up slightly and she nodded her head slowly. "Well I would say you have plenty of clothes but I doubt Alice would like you wearing them. I could ask Esme to see if she has any... or I could sneak into Ness's room and get you something." She mused out loud and I had to fight the urge to jump for joy. I was actually here. With Bella. And she was even more beautiful than I dreamed. I dont know how Alice does it. It weird, talking about myself in a third person. But I honestly dont think of her as me. 

We are two different people. She's a dumbass who doesnt realize what she had right in front of her. And I'm the person who's going to fix it. I really dont like her so I'm glad she didnt like me either. When I first saw her I wanted to punch her in the face. I wanted to shake her silly. Knock some sense into her. Bella is everything we've ever wanted. So why doesnt she make her damn move? If she waits any longer she'll ruin it. Bella will slip through our fingers and be gone forever. I cant let that happy. My future self may think she's okay with Bella moving on but I'm not. "I dont want to bother any one else. Maybe you could just let me borrow something of yours." I suggest and Bella nods. "It'll be a few sizes too big but sure." She states and disappeared from my sight. She reappeared not even a second later, smiling sheepishly down at me when I practically jumped out of my skin. Fuck she's fast. One second she's there and the next she was gone. 

"I know these aren't something you would usually want to wear but they're warm. I'd hate for you to get sick your first day here." She says and hands me a pair of thick but soft pants. Sweatpants, I've only ever seen them in visions and they're even uglier in person. I grimaced but took the clothing from her. "Thank you." I state and she smiled. "They're comfortable. I promise. Come downstairs when you're ready." She said and she was gone again. I shut the door behind me, hugging the clothes to my chest. 

Bella helped me into her large truck, shutting the door behind me and I tried not to smile. She was right, these sweat pants were comfortable. She gave me a long sleeve shirt to go with the pants and I couldn't deny how warm and comfy I felt. "So this is the famous truck I've always seen you in." I state when Bella started the truck. It stalled and for a moment I thought it wouldn't start. It did, letting out an loud groan before it stuttered to a start. "So you've had visions of me?" She asked and I bit my lip. I dont know if I should have told her that. Something about the way she looks at me, like she seeing right through me. Like she's looking past this mask I have on. She pulled out of the drive way, only one hand on the wheel. The other resting on the empty space between. My fingers twitched and I shoved my hands in my pocket. 

"I've had visions of all of you Isabella." I state, choosing my words carefully. I know she doesnt like being called Isabella but it's such a pretty name. And she hasn't told me not to call her it. I think I saw her smile a little actually. "You wanna listen to some music?" Pointing to the fancy stereo set up she had. This truck was so old but the inside was all new. The seat, the stereo, everything. I dont really know how to work the stereo so I shook my head. "You sure? It can play any song you want. Its connected to my phone." She says and hands me the small magic box. I've seen it in my visions, like I have most things, but i have no idea how it works. I'm convinced its magic. I picked up the 'phone' carefully, pressing one of the few buttons it had. This is a phone... The screen lit up and it showed a picture of the entire Cullen family. Including my future self. I frowned, staring at how happy every looked in it. They're smiles were so big. I know I should be happy. 

I'll have a great family one day. I just have to die and forget everything first. There are things that won't be completely me. If Alice knew how the only thing that kept me sane most days was thinking about the Cullens, she'd appreciate it more. If only she knew how this family is the only thing that kept me from growing crazy. How one day I'll have the perfect family. I'll have a mom and a dad who actually care. I'll have a sister who isn't ashamed to call me her sister. I'll have a big brother to protect me. Friends who dont push me into lakes to see if the witch can float. I'll have someone who loves me for me. Someone to hold me at night. Someone to tell me jokes when I'm sad or kiss me when I'm emotional. But if things continue on their current course it won't be the person I want.

"I dont know a lot of songs." I state and hand Bella her phone back. I turned a little to look out the window, trying to stop thinking about that. Bella seemed to realize my mood had shifted and she looked away from the road. She grabbed one of my hand, squeezing it affectionately. Her fingers were cool but her smile was warm. It melt me and I found myself getting lose in those gold eyes. "I'll pick the music. You can never go wrong with Eurekah Badu." She says, squeezing my hand one more time before letting go. She did something to her phone and I watched as the pictures changed. She pressed a few buttons, never taking her eyes off the road. "Dont be like me. Dont text and drive." She says smiling over at me. The music started playing and I found myself amazed. It was like nothing I ever heard. When the song ended, Bella still humming lightly as I could only stare at her in awe. "Can we listen to it again? How do you do it?" I asked and Bella chuckled. "How about we listen to another song of hers? Or another one like it." She suggest and I nod. There's more like this?! 

Bella was nice enough to order my food once we arrived at the restaurant. She saw I was clearly overwhelmed and helped me out. She got me a little bit of everything, at first I was worried about money but she told me not to worry about it. My drinks came out first, along with the French fries. She got me a root beer, strawberry lemonade, and a vanilla shake. I liked all of them. The root beer was bubbly and tickled my throat. The milk shake was cold and sweet. Really good. But the strawberry lemonade! The description said super sour strawberry lemonade. It was soooooo sour! "Excuse me!" I called out, trying to get our server. He frowned when he saw me, apologizing the second he came over. "I know, it's too sour. The chef refuses to change the recipe. I dont think anyone can actually enjoy this. I can get you something else." He says reaching for the cup. "No! I love it. Can I get more? Can I get more Isabella?" I asked him but then turned to Bella. She was paying after all.

"Yeah, can we get a refill?" She asked the waiter who was staring at me in shock. "Yeah. No problem." He says, leaving Bella and I alone. The food came out after a few minutes later and I was overwhelmed. She got me different things. A chicken salad, french fries, and a burger. Those were good too much I liked the salad. The burger was better tasting but it was too much for me. The salad was lighter and I didnt feel as greasy. The fries were great. When I was full, I turned my attention outside of the window, enjoying the scenery. It was such a pretty night. The moonlight that was shinning through the window, lighting up the already dark diner.

The streets outside were busy and cars were rushing my quickly. These are are so much different then the one my family owns. Much more advanced. Everything was different. Instead of focusing on how out of place feel, i decided to enjoy just being here with Bella. I've dreamed of this for years. Just being able to be with her. She made me feel safe. Like nothing could touch me as long as she was here with me. I've never felt so content, just happy to be where I was. Who I was. I glanced over at Bella, smiling when I saw she was already staring at me. 

"Is there something on my face?" I asked jokingly, my stomach dropping a little when I realized there just might be something on my face. I reached for a napkin but Bella shook her head. "No. I'm sorry I keep staring but it's just... you look so much like her but you dont. It's different seeing you with long hair and freckles. You look so human." She says and I didnt know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I feel like my future self was beautiful and I was... meh. I'm just human. "Its nice. Being able to see you like this. You're already very pretty. Being a vampire just enhanced that." She says, pushing my hair out of my face. She think I'm pretty. My cheeks heated up rapidly and I tried to ignore how warm it suddenly felt. Bella giggled, pinching my cheek softly before shaking her head. "Even your blush is cute Peanut." She says and my heart skipped a beat. Peanut. I really like it when she calls me that. Not because it was a cute name because it wasnt. I wouldn't let anyone else call me that. It was like an inside joke just between us. 

I like the way she smiled when she said it. "How long have you been friends with Alice? Me?" I asked, still not knowing how to refer to myself. I want her to be with Bella. I wanted to give her that push that she needs to finally tell Bella how she feels. But at the same time, now that in here, I want Bella to myself. I feel like Bella can do so much better than her. Than me? I really should think of her as the same person but i dont. But i do. I know she's me. But she doesn't feel like me. But at the same time she does. It's weird and complicated and it hurts my head thinking about it. Im jealous because she has everything I ever wanted. But she's me. So I should be happy. 

"You dont know?" Bella asked and I shook my head. "No, my time lines get a little mixed up. I know things but not enough. I still get very confused." I confessed and Bella nods. My visions aren't developed completely. Just like Bella's shield became stronger when she was changed. The same will happen with my visions. They reliable enough. And they only come to me in dreams and not every night. I only see big events. Like my mother's death. Meeting Jasper. Meeting the Cullens. Falling in love with Bella even though she was supposed to marry Edward. Reneesme being born. The divorce. Things like that. "We've been friends for 22 years now." She says and relaxes in her seat. We were sitting in a booth. I wanted to sit next to her but I felt like that would be too much. 22 years is a very long time to be just friends. 

I've barely known Bella for more than a few hours and I'm struggling to control myself. I don't know how I would manage being around her every day for 22 years. "Oh, just friends?" I asked, hoping for more. "No, we're best friends. She's always been there for me." Bella says and I nod. That's not bad. I wished that they were more but friends is good. Gives me something to work with. "Is that why you're so okay with me being here?" I asked and Bella shrugged. When I first arrive, I was in the middle of the forest, lost and confused. I didnt think the ritual had worked. It honestly felt like a dream. Reneesme had been hunting when she stumbled across me. Everyone was more than a little confused and scared when I first arrive. There was panic and a lot of questions. But for some reason Bella didnt seem scared or apprehensive. She was just curious. Like she had a lot of questions but she didnt seem to care how or why I was here. 

She just looked...happy to see me. It was nice. "You're my best friend, no matter what. I'm always going to be there for you." She says and I yawned. Earlier I couldn't sleep and now I feel like I could pass out any second now. "You're so good to me Bella." I state, leaning against the window. "Let's get you back home sleepy head." Bella says a small smile on herself. 

Bella P.O.V

My Alice was waiting for me when I arrived back home with Peanut. I know she was waiting for me because she was standing in the spot where I usually parked. She looked fucking pissed. She moved out of the way so I could park but I knew there was no avoiding this. "Ali-" I started slowly, trying to keep her from outright yelling at me. She hardly ever yells at me but theres no telling what she would do right now. I wouldnt be surprised if she beat my ass the second I got out the car. She looked that angry. Angry enough to swing on her best friend. "Where is she?" She hissed out and I pressed my finger to my lips. Trying to get her to quiet down. "Where is she Bella? Is she in the back seat?" She asked and I glared at her. "Could you keep it down? She's sleeping." I exclaimed and I felt Peanut shift in her sleep. She had drifted on during the drive home, somehow ending up with her head in my lap. 

I don't know how she's sleeping so comfortable down there. Vampire bodies aren't exactly the soft human but she might as well be sleeping in a cloud if the peaceful look on her face was anything to go by. She looks so cute when she's sleepin- Peanut let out a loud snore, as if she knew what I was thinking and I couldn't help but to smile. It doesnt matter that she was drooling on my favorite pair of jeans, she's adorable! "She's right here. Please be quiet, I dont want to wake her up." I whispered, pointing down at my lap. Alice's eyes widened and she yanked open the door before I could stop her. "I dont give a damn if I wake her up!" Alice exclaimed and Peanut's eyes began to flutter open. 

"Bella babe, what's going on?" Peanut asked and I felt my heart clench for two reasons. The murderous look in Alice eyes was the first. I know she was about make the saying 'at war with yourself' a whole new meaning. The second reason, it's because I liked it. I like the fact that she had called me babe. Alice has always had little nick names for me, Bells, Bee, bff, bellise, belly, bellybutton... but she's never called me babe. That's something you call a lover or a romantic partner. Not your best friend. Fuck I need to get laid. I'm thinking about my best friend like that...my human best friend. And I'm straight! Shit why am I even thinking about another female like that! "You little homewrecker!" Alice exclaimed and yanked Peanut out of the car. My eyes widened and I could only watch in shock. Shit what was I going to do. Stop her? And risk her crushing the human to death? She grabbed her like she weighed nothing. I mean she didnt but still. She slammed Peanut into my truck hard enough to leave a fucking dent! Peanut! My truck! "Alice!" I exclaimed, staring at my best friend in shock and horror. For some reason Peanut only smiled at Alice, she reached up to whipe the drool from her cheek, smiling at her immortal self. 

"Homewrecker? Bella's divorced. In case you forgot. But I dont think you were talking about her relationship with Edward. Were you?" Peanut askedd and for some reason it made Alice even more mad. I dont even know what she's talking about! Why did that make Alice so upset? "Jasper!" I exclaimed, looking for the empath. I needed his help. I cant separate them. I could but Alice would probably lash out. He could handle this better than I could. As much as I wanted to do something, I dont think Peanut could handle a punch in the face from her future self. It would kill her. Is that a risk I wanna take? "You knew what I meant. You're going to ruin our friendship! You're tearing apart my family. Turning them against me!" Alice hissed and pinned her human self against the car. "Jasper!" I exclaimed even louder, too scared to let them out of my sight in case things got worse. 

"Alice you're being irrational." I tried to reason with her but I only made it worse. "Shut up Bella! You can't see it because she's already sunk her claws into you. But I can see it! She's trying to wreck our friendship!" She damn neared screeched and I tried not to wince at the almost crazed look in her eyes. Peanut chuckled, not even afraid of her future self. Her heart beat was calm, as if Alice didnt have her hands around her neck. Like Alice couldn't kill her as easily as she could snap a pencil. It wasnt until now did I realize how crazy she was. Both Alice and Peanut. How can you look danger in the face so calmly? And how can you get so mad to nearly kill yourself? Alice has never killed a human, not even as a new born. And she was willing to risk not only her perfect record but our entire time line because of a pet name? "I cant wreck what's already broken. You're the one ruining your friendship, look how scared she is right now. It's like she doesnt even know you." Peanut practically purred, like she was amused. Alice snarled in response before finally looking at me contact.

I flinched, I couldn't help it. I dont recognize her. Ive never seen this woman in my life. This was the monster inside. The monster we so desperately try to contain every day. This wasnt my Alice. She was growling and snarling like a wild animal, her body tense like she could snap at any moment. Even her hair was dufferent. It was a complete mess. Not the usual raven halo of spikes I was used to. Her eyes are what scared me the most. They were black. They've never been black. I've seen amber, brown, even dark brown but never black. Her deep pools of honey were gone. I expected her to snap out of it when she saw I was scared but it only seemed to add fuel to her fire. "You did this! You're a threat to my family!" Alice growled out and tightened her grip on Peanut's throat. Shit. I couldn't just let her snap her neck! Moving foward quickly, i kicked Alice's feet from underneath her. 

Luckily instead of tightening her grip on Peanuts throat like i thought she would, she let go in surprise. I quickly pushed her face into the ground, ignoring the sound of pavement cracking as I climbed on top of her. I straddled her waist, grabbing her arms and pulling them up. So it was nearly impossible for her to move. Not with her arms pulled behind her back and with me sitting on her back. She wasnt moving a fucking inch. "What the fuck is wrong with you huh? What were you thinking?! You weren't thinking, were you?! You'd fuck up everything if you killed her. Everything Alice! Are you stupid?!" I growled in her ear, feeling myself starting to get angry. If she broke her own neck then she would never become a vampire. There would be no fucking family. 

There would be no me and Edward. Even if Edward and I did meet, he probably would have gotten himself killed by the Volturi that time when I went cliff jumping as a human and he thought I died. And even if I did manage to save him, if Alice hadn't left then we all probably would have died from the whole 'immortal child' thing with the Volturi. She is the only reason we didnt die that day. Dont get me started on Victoria's newborn army! She is the fucking glue of this family! And she doesnt seem to give a damn. "She's evil! She didnt follow a damn rabbit! She's here to tear us apart." Alice tried to growl out but I still had her face shoved into the ground. Jasper finally decides to show up and I glared at him. Where was he?! I needed loke yesterday! Everyone else entered right behind him and I tried to calm down. "Get your fucking wife." I grunted and picked Alice up. I threw her towards Jasper, not caring when I saw the cracks slowly healing on her face. She launched at Peanut again and I didnt hesitate to throw her to the ground again. 

While Alice was both quicker and smarter than me, I was bigger. And she was too angry to even think right now, let alone have a vision. I had my size as an advantage. "I'll kill you!" The vampire growled right ag her human counter part as I tackled her. Breaking through the garage wall in the process. "Get off me!" She hissed at me as we wrestled on the ground. "Alice! What are you doing! Stop fighting Bella! What's happening! Mom! Jasper do something! Somebody!" I heard the conversation behind us but I couldn't take me attention off of Alice. She was a slippery little person. The second I lost focus she would slip out of my grip. We rolled on the ground, knocking down several tree and I found myself getting more frustrated.

'Show her who's boss. Pin her! You're in charge! She's mine! Mark her!' The voices in my head whispered and I grunted when Alice punched me in the face. I punched her back, twice. I knew it would take more than two punches to hurt her. I just needed to distract her so I could get on top. I wrapped my legs around her, trying to make it impossible for her to move out of my grasp. But she kept squirming. She somehow managed to weasel through my hold. She got to her feet, trying to move away from me but I grabbed her ankle. She tripped and I climbed on top of her. I thought i had her. I really did. I reached her for hands, trying to pin her. I could practically taste her skin on my mouth now. She would be mine. She's always been mine. It's time I claimed her. Alice turned around, throwing dirt in my face and I hissed in pain. 

She tried to crawl away again but I grabbed her shirt. It ripped in my grasp but it didnt matter. Because my other hand grabbed her thigh. I threw her far away from the house. She crashed through several trees and I was on her before she could even realize what had. She continued to struggle in my grasp, clawing and biting me any chance she got. It was useless. I had her. For sure this time. She wasnt escaping. I had her in a variation of a full nelson. I think it was a half, I'm not too sure. She was stuck. Completely helpless in my arms. She continued to growl and hiss but it didnt matter. Her legs were kicking, but she was only pushing us back. I could so this all day. "Submit." I purred, my lip brushing against the shell of her ear. I placed a kiss there, rubbing my victory in her face. I placed serval kisses on the back of her neck, happy when our scents began to mingle. 

"No!" She growled and I narrowed my eyes. She was still being stubborn. Fine, we can do this the hard way if that's what she wants. I tighened my grip on her, tangling my legs with hers so she could even kick anymore. Now she was really helpless. I bared my teeth, pressing them against her neck in warning. I could seriously hurt her if I wanted. That seemed to calm her down. 

"Submit!" I growled, and she whimpered. Her body relaxed and the scent of her arousal filled air. I purred in appreciation, releasing my hold on her. She didnt moved, she stayed pressed against my body. She tilted head to the side, revealing her long slender neck. I nuzzled the side of it, getting ready to sink my teeth in her. "Bella dont hurt her!" Edward exclaimed and I growled. What now? Cant he see I was claiming prize? He cant take her from me. None of them can take her from me. She's min- "Bella it's me. Your husband." Edward says slowly, hesitantly walking towards me. I'm not stupid. Why is he talking to me like that? He's my ex husband. He took one step too close and I let out a loud growl. Alice did too, leaning further into my embrace. 

"Please." She whispered so lowly that I barely heard her. And she's right under neath me. I nod, leaning down so could leave my mark but he spoke up again. Damn it. What does he want. "Bella lower your shield. You aren't thinking properly. You need to feed. We cant help you or Alice if you dont lower your field." He says and I frowned. I'm thinking fine! I've never been better! I'm finally claiming Ali- Jasper stepped into view and I could feel his power knocking at my shield. Trying to get through. It wouldnt work. I'm much stronger than him. Mentally at least. "Alice, it's okay. She's not going to hurt you." He says and reached out a hand. I noticed something shiny on his hand and I narrowed my eyes. What is that... it's a ring. A wedding ring. I looked down at Alice's hand, my eyes widening when I saw a wedding ring there too. 

What was I... what just happened? Who's thoughts were those? Those couldn't have been mine. I would never... why would I bite her? I'm not a lesbian. Why would I try to claim her as mine. As my ma- I pushed Alice away from me, disgusted by what just happened. What I almost did. "Bella?" Alice asked, obviously still in her haze. "I have to go." I croaked out, trying not to look at her shirtless body. The body that I had just imagined claiming. The same body I almost pinned to the ground fucke- No! "I'm taking Peanut with me. You guys can come back. You dont have to worry about her in the house. I'll find a place for her to stay in town. I just... I cant be here right now." I state before running back to the house as fast as I possibly could. 

I wasnt even thinking about Peanut back there. What started as protecting my friend from herself turned into something dark and possessive. I wasnt thinking of Peanut or Jasper as I pinned Alice to the ground. Or even Alice and if she wanted any of that! I wasnt thinking at all. I was just... I never want to get like that again. Maybe going away with Peanut is for the best. No having to worry about Alice hurting her. And no worrying about me jumping Alice. I'll get to spend time with my best friend, without all this drama. Yeah, I'll move her into an apartment in town away from everyone els- Can I ever be trusted around her? After what I just did to Alice? What would do to Peanut? Peanut couldn't defend herself. Whatever fight she would put up would be useless. I dont even want to think about that. I ran past everyone else in the family, rushing into the room I knew Peanut was in. 

"We're leaving." I panted out, not even phased by the fact that she was shirtless. Carlisle was rubbing some kind of cream onto her bruised back and while Ness rubbed it on her neck. Her back looked much worse than her neck. Just looking at her face though, you would never guess that her back or her neck were currently black and blue. The way she smiled at me. It soothed all my worries. I knew I would be able to be around her. Whatever just happened with Alice was a one time thing. Tension was high and my monster slipped out. That's all. There was nothing to stress about. It was a mistake. It would never happen again. I could never hurt this human. "Really? Where are we going? I hope its somewhere romantic. Can we live cottage in the woods. And I can pick mushrooms and berries? And I can paint all day? Can we do that Isabella please?!" She asked, her accent seemed to get thicker the more excited she got. I usually dont like being call Isabella but the way she said it made my heart feel funny. It was the accent. It had to be. It makes me all weak at the knees. "Whatever you want kid. Let's get going." I state, wanting to get out of here before Alice returned. There would be no round two. "Wait, why are you so dirty darling? Is that a branch in your hair? Did my mean ole self do that? I'll have to slap some sense into her! She cant just go around fighting people when things dont go her way!" She exclaimed, her face flushed with anger. For someone who just got thrown around like a rag doll, she sure is handling it well. 

I knew she was tough. She's acting as if she wasnt even hurt. Maybe she had a high pain tolerance. I couldn't help but notice the scars littered across her body. They almost looked belt Mark's. Like some had whipped he- one thing at a time! "Call me when you find a place mom. I'm sorry that happened." Ness says and hugged me. I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her. "Its okay. It's not your fault. I'm sorry you had to see that." I state, ignoring Peanuts muttering in the back. 'Stupid vampire. Hurting my Isabella like that. Big bully.' I heard her mumble but decided not to comment. It was rare for anyone of us to get into physical altercations. It happened every blue moon, maybe Jake broke one of Emmett's antique game systems. Or Rose teased Leah a little too much. Or maybe it was even Edward and Emmett. 

But it was never Alice and me fighting. And hardly ever went feral like that. I did it once with Rose but it didnt end in a fight. Edward ended up pulling me away. So it must have been scary for Ness to see her mom and favorite aunt fight. Alice usually doesnt fight unless she has to. And when she does it's when we train. And she's still playful about it. In her right mind no one can touch her. But when she's feral like that... she wasnt thinking about using her visions. She was focused on the fight. I never want to see her like that again. I never want Ness to see her like that again. "Its okay. It was just scary. I thought you two were going to kill each other." She confessed and I sighed. I'm really sorry she had to see that. 

An: Yeah that fight scene was not planned. At all. It just happened. I dont even know if I want to keep that part in.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary P.O.V

"Do you like them?" Bella asked, drawing my attention away from the beautiful bouquet of flowers. I looked behind me, instantly blushing when I saw how close she was. Way too close. Bella smiled when our eyes connected and I forced myself to look away. "Um... they're very pretty." I stammered out, deciding to look at the flowers instead of the beautiful woman behind me. They are very pretty. The bouquet was a vibrant mix of pink and yellows. And they smelled lovely. Not nearly as good as Bella but that's not important. "I bought them for you." She says and my eyes widened. "You bought me flowers? Why?" I asked and Bella walked into the kitchen. "Just because." She shrugged and I frowned. No one ever does anything nice for me. Not unless they want something. 

"You're lying." I state and Bella huffed. "Okay, just a little." She says, leaning against the counter. "I just want to talk a little. That's all." She says and I frowned even harder. She wants to talk? To me? After everything I've done? Does she not remember what happened? "You want us to talk? So you bought me flowers?" I asked, not understanding at all. What could I possibly say that would interest her? She's wonderful. So strong and beautiful and smart and enticing. And I'm just...me. Human. A stupid human at that. "Yes! You've barely said more than a few words to me. Not since we left the house..." she says and we both seemed to tense at the mention of that night. It had only been three days since we left but it felt longer. We hadn't talked about it. We hadn't really talked about anything. I felt guilty. Alice was right, I am a homewrecker. Instead of being at home with her loving family, Bella was here. With me. Because of my big mouth. Talking is what got me into this trouble. It's always gotten me in trouble. And now Bella wants to have an actual conversation. No thanks. I rather not embarrass myself anymore. I've already made enough a fool out of myself. 

"I'm sorry." We both said and I looked up in shock. She's sorry? She hasn't done anything wrong. She's been so nice to me. Nicer than anyone has ever been to me. Well without ulterior motives. People were really nice when they wanted something, they always are. The second they get what they're after they... Bella isn't like that. Bella is a good person. I've seen it in visions. She's sweet and kind. And a wonderful mother. That's one of the reasons I like her so much. 

"What are you sorry about?" Bella asked with a confused frown. "It's my fault we are here. I should have just shut up. The last thing I wanted was to cause you all any trouble Isabella." I confessed and Bella just chuckled and shook her head. Like she couldn't believe what I was saying. "Sure, you provoked Alice but that doesn't mean this is your fault. Alice lost her temper and she hurt you. You aren't causing me any trouble." Bella says and I didnt know if I should believe her or not. She's just saying that to be nice. I ruin everything. "Aren't you mad at me?" I asked and Bella laughed. "No, I thought you were mad at me. Every time I tried to start a conversation you didn't... I'm not very good at starting conversation. So that's my fault. I'm much better at listening." She says and I tilted my head. She thought I was mad at her?!

"I thought you were mad at me! I thought you didn't want me around so I didn't want to bother you by talking too much. I talk way too much. At least that what my dad says. And Cynthia. And my mom..." I trailed off and Bella grinned. "You could never bother me. Who's Cynthia?" She asked, her eyes seemed to brighten even more. They were bright and attentive and just wow... "She's my little sister. She's 16." I state and Bella gasped. "You have a sister? Do you two look alike? What's it like growing up with a sister?" Bella asked and I shrugged. I guess we do. Cynthia would probably disagree. "Believe it or not, it was unbelievably lonely. Not as much fun as you'd think. You're an only child right?" I asked trying to change the topic. I don't like talking about her. Or actually any of my family members. Bella seemed confused by my statement but thankfully dropped the topic. 

"Yeah, I think I liked it better that way." She state and I nod. I wish I was an only child. 'I wish you were never born you fucking freak! You ruin everything you touch! It should have been you instead.' My sister's voice rang through my head and my hand moved without my permission. I touched the back of my head, touching the scar gently. It didn't hurt anymore, it had healed nicely but I think her words hurt more than anything. "Let's play a game!" Bella suggested and I looked up from the counter top. Our eyes met again and I forgot how to talk. Again. "A g-game?" I asked, blushing when I realized I had stuttered. Fuck, this is why I don't look at her.

My guilt over what happened three days ago was not the only reason I was reluctant to talk to her. I was scared I would make a fool out of myself for one. The first day honestly felt like a dream. I thought I would wake up any minute alone in my makeshift bed in the attic but I didn't. I woke up bruised and befuddled. I was really here, my plan really worked. And not only did my plan work, I managed to make a terrible first impression. My poor mother was probably turning over in her grave at what had taken place. I was a terrible guest. I came unannounced, I snuck out a window, I broke a plate and the woman of my literal dreams got into a fight trying to protect me. A fight I stared. I was petty and boorish. And over all bad mannered if I'm being completely honest. 

"Yes, we'll ask each other questions. Like an ice breaker. Kind of like 21 questions." Bella explained and I nod. That sounds easy enough. Even though I have no idea what an ice breaker is. "Sure." I state and Bella grinned. "Okay, ask me anything." Bella states and my eyes widened. "Anything?" I asked and Bella nodded. "It's only fair. I want to know every about you. And surely you have questions. About the future?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, I mostly want to know about you. Are you sure? I don't want to bore you." I state, trying to give her a way out. "You could never. Ask me." She demanded and I pondered for a moment. She said I could ask her anything. Anything at all... honestly this is way too much pressure. I'll just go with an easy one. "Have you talked to Alice? Me?" I asked, still uncertain about how I will refer to my future self. I'll figure it out...eventually. Hopefully. Bella's reassuring smile dropped and she avoided eye contact.

"No. She hasn't called or texted. And I don't know if I should reach out..." She says, and it was obvious she was upset. Not with me. Either of me. More at herself it seems. "You should talk to her." I suggest and Bella shrugged. "Don't know what to say. Oh I'm sorry I almost bit you? Sometimes i get ready to call her but nothing ever feels right.... Okay my question. What do you want for breakfast?" Bella asked and I frowned. That it? She just wants to know what I want for breakfast. "You don't have to cook for me Isabella. I'll just have some toast." I state and Bella shook her head. 

"All you've had for the past couple of days is fruit or bread." She states and I sighed. She's right. I havent really eaten much. I wasn't hungry. My stomach was all knotted up because of what happened. I could barely even keep the fruit and bread down to be honest. But now, now that I know Bella isn't mad or disgusted by me, I think I could eat. "Hotcakes?" I asked and Bella giggled. "Hotcakes coming right up. You want anything special with them? Chocolate chips? Blueberries?" She asked and I felt like she was teasing me. "You put blueberries in hotcakes?" I asked and Bella's eyes widened. 

"This is a lot of hotcakes." I state, looking down at the menu below me. Raspberry? Banana? Triple chocolate? Strawberry cheesecake?! "You don't have to get pancakes. They have other stuff. Like omelette and waffles. They even have crepes." She says and my eyes widened. Crepes?! I've never had a crepe! "Do you play any instruments?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the menu. Bella decided that the fact that I've never had blueberry hotcakes was upsetting. So she told me to get dress and she drove me here. IHOP. The international house of pancakes. They have a house just for hotcakes! Isn't that just something else! They also have a waffle house, which Bella says isn't as good as IHOP but it's still nice. "Yeah, I play a few actually." She says and my eyes widened. I leaned forward, totally fascinated by her.

"My favorite has to be... the ukulele." She says and I tilted my head to the side. "Pardon?" I asked and Bella grinned. "It's like a baby guitar. I'll show you one day." She says and my eyes lit up. A baby guitar! "Really?" I asked and Bella nods. "Okay, I have a good one. If you could be any animal what would you be?" She asked and I tapped my fingers against the table. "Any animal?" I asked and Bella nods. "A pegasus." I state without hesitation. Bella seemed shocked by my quick response causing me to smile. That was an easy question. "A pegasus?" She asked and I nod.

"They're winged horses." I explained in cause she didn't know. "Why a pegasus?" She asked and I frowned. Why a pegasus? They're majestic as fuck! And they can fly! Way cooler than unicorns. Unicorns are overrated. Alicorns... that's a different story. "Why wouldn't I want to be a winged horse?" I asked and Bella contemplated the statement for a moment for agreeing with me. "You're right." She says and I grinned. 

"I know." I state, closing my menu. I know what I want. You know, besides Bella. "You're a smart ass." Bella states and it almost sounded like she was flirting. I don't know. I've been called plenty of things. Much worse than a smart ass. But never has anyone said it with a bewitching smile. I doubt anyone can smile like Bella. Instead of saying something else to only confirm that I was indeed a smart ass, I looked away quickly. I pointed down at the salt shakers, trying to calm my galloping heart. "These are nice." I state, pulling one in front of me. I twisted the cap of the salt, giving my hands something to do. "Why do you do that?" Bella asked and I frowned. "Do what?" I asked, still staring down at the table.

"Avoid eye contact?" She states and I decided to act stupid. "What about eye contact?" I asked and Bella huffed. "Why do you avoid eye contact with me? I know you're not shy. So why do you do it? You're perfectly fine one second and then you're all red and flustered the next." She says and I glanced up at her underneath my lashes. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" I teased, feeling entire too comfortable. Bella was extreme easy to talk to. I feel like I could tell her anything. Sometimes I have to stop myself from saying too much actually. Like when she asked me about Cynthia. For some reason my body can't control itself around her. I'm pretty sure I'd do anything she asked. If Bella said jump I'd say how high. It's actually quite embarrassing.

"Okay Peanut, ask your question so I can ask mine." She says and I smiled. "I don't think I want to." I state, purposely stalling for time. "You're killing me honey." She says and my heart jumped. My fingers slipped and I managed to spill the salt all over the table. Shit! "What did you call me?" I asked, my cheeks even more red than before. "Honey. That's you question." She said and I looked up from the table in shock. "Wha-" I started to ask but them I realized what I said. What did you just call me?! Dammit! I wasted a question! "Now answer my question." Bella says and I decided to act dumb still. "What question?" I asked and she smiled, like she knew I was going to say that. "Why do you get all flustered randomly?" She asked and I sighed. I couldn't lie. I don't want to lie to her. She's been so nice to me. I began trying to clean up the salt while I tried to formulate a proper answer. One that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot.

"I uh...." I found myself struggling to find the right words. How do I explain that she literally the most beautiful woman I've ever seen? And that every time she looks at me I just feel giddy with joy. "You can tell me, it's okay." She assured me and reached out to hold my hand. Instead of pulling away like a normal person would when someone touched them when they weren't paying attention, my stupid hand did the opposite. The second I felt her finger tips brush against mine, my hands launched forward. Trapping her cool hand between the two of mine. All without my permission. How embarrassing. My eyes widened but for some reason I couldn't let go. She probably think I'm a creep! 

"I'm sorry!" I stammered out, my cheeks felt even hotter than before. They felt like they were on fire. Bella only smiled and shook her head. She moved her other hand toward, placing them on top of mine. "Its cool." She says, shrugging it off. Like it was nothing. "You're really pretty!" I exclaimed and Bella's eyes widened. Why did I say that?! "I mean, I uh... You're a beautiful woman Bella. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And whenever you so much as look at me it makes me feel like I'm luckiest girl in the world." I explained but that didn't sound any better. This is why I didn't want to talk to her! I thought that first day I embarrassed myself enough but this is... wow. I really just spilled my guts to her. And she didn't seem to care. 

"That's not what I was expecting you to say. You're sweet honey." Bella says and doesn't let go for my hands. She was still holding my hands. "I like it when you call me that." I state and she smiled. "Better than Peanut?" She asked and I shook my head I like them both. Okay of course I like honey better but I like both. "I was the same way with Alice. Well you." Bella says and I frowned. Me?

"When I was human, Alice was so nice and pretty and just amazing. I didn't know how to talk to her. It took me a while to open up to her. Even longer to learn how to speak without stuttering like an idiot." She says and moved her hand. Only the top one. Not the one between the both of mine. My grip had loosened a little but she didn't move. I decided I didn't need both hands there and placed the other one on my lap. Bella slid her fingers through the spaces between mine and held my hand like that now. It felt nice. I know it's just hand holding but still. It felt right. Like the spaces between my fingers were made just for hers. What a lovely idea that is. 

"Tell me more?" I asked and she nodded. "It's really embarrassing actually. Even Edward noticed how awkward I was around Alice and just teased me about it. It got better over time but even now I'm still a little dazzled by her. She has this enticing air around her. It's really hypnotizing actually. I always thought it was because she was a vampire. That she had some kind of vampire grace but I know that's not it now." She says and I tried to calm down my clumsy heart. It was weird hearing Bella talk about Alice like that. Hearing her talk about me like that. She sounded completely captivated by Alice. By me. "It's not a vampire thing?" I asked and Bella shook her head. "No because you have the same air around you. It's different but it's just as magnetic...That's what makes us such great friends." She adds on, smiling bright and I couldn't even be sad. She thinks I'm magnetic. 

Sure she said that is what makes us great friends but that didn't sound very platonic. She almost talked about Alice like she's a lover. Like we're a lovers. She even used the words enticing, alluring, dazzled, amazing. Magnetic. She said that about just me. Not her vampire friend but me. A human. Bella the woman of my dreams thinks I'm magnetic. The waitress came to take our order and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "I'll have strawberry cheesecake hotcakes please. Oh and coffee." I added on and the woman wrote it down. Not really looking at me. Our waitress looked about my age. Maybe 20 at the most. And she looked positively dazzled by Bella. Who didn't pay the girl any mind. She just winked at me, causing my heart to do back flips. She smirked a little and I almost fainted. That smirk is dangerous. Deadly even. "And for you?" The waitress asked and Bella shook her head. "Just a water." She said and the girl nodded. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching as Bella opened her truck door for me. I tried my hardest not to swoon at the action. She didn't even mention it, she just opened it for me. I couldn't help but wonder if she opens the door for Alice too. It's probably a force of habit. That would explain it. "To the mall. We both need clothes. And I want to buy you some other things. Like a self phone and some art supplies. You like to paint right? You mention painting the other day. Something about living in the forest, picking berries and painting right?" She asked and I blushed. I can't believe she remembered I said that.

I was concussed! We thought it was just my neck and my back that was injured but my head left a pretty big dent in the truck. Carlisle said it was mild and not to worry but it still hurt like hell for the next day and a half after. Even now, the bruises around my neck and on my back were still painful. Carlisle gave Bella some ointment and it helps a lot but I'm still extremely tender in those areas. Sadly, she has to apply it for me. I cant reach my back and thankfully she never mentions the bruises. I finally got to meet the girl of my dreams not even 12 hours later I was beaten black and blue. By myself. That really fucking sucks. I really dont like Alice. Me. I don't. In her fit of rage she managed to hurt Bella. Not only physically but mentally. Alice is deranged, especially if she actually believes she's better off with Jasper than Bella. I honestly have no idea what's going on between them. Or us. All I know is that Jasper seemed tired. It was obvious he loved her, me but I feel like he knows. He has to know. He's an empath. He should know how his wife is feels.

"I do like to paint." I stated and Bella smiled. "After we go shopping I thought we could look at some apartments. Unless you want a house? A cottage." Bella suggested and my cheeks flushed. Why did I even say that? A cottage in the woods where I can pick mushrooms and berries... she must think I'm a little kid. "An apartment is great. Anywhere is good honestly, as long as I'm there with you." I confessed, forcing myself to look out the window and not at her. She probably just thinks I'm a dumb kid. "Aren't you amiable?" She asked and I smiled. She thinks I'm amiable. "You don't want a cottage in the forest? Because I can totally make that happen. I'd build it myself if that's what you wanted." She offered and my smiled widened. For some reason I like how willingly she would do something for me. She almost sounds like a devoted lover. My devoted lover. "No, I was being silly when I said that. An apartment will be nice." I state and she nodded. 

"You have to help me find one. It's going to be your place after all. I'll just be living there for an unknown amount of time." She says and I bite my lip. Hopefully forever. That would be great, a literal dream com true. Almost like couple. That's all I've ever wanted since I was like... 12? "You can stay as long as you want." I state, glancing over at Bella. Our eyes met and she shot me a lazily smile. "I might just take you up on that offer." She says and she turned her eyes back towards the road. 

"What's your favorite color?" Bella asked as I tried on a pair of boots that had caught my attention. They were platform boots and they were fucking awesome. The soles were a good 4 inches, making me the same height as Bella. I stood up, smiling when I saw Bella move closer to me. Ready to catch me if I fell. How sweet. "Yellow and brown." I state, doing a hesitant twirl in the boots. That seemed to make Bella nervous because she moved even close. Her hands resting on my hips to balance me. "Brown? Why brown? Why yellow?" She asked, probably thinking it was a weird combo. Well it kind of was.

"Well when you were human, your eyes were brown right?" I asked, taking another step forward. I like this. These boots feel fantastic. I'm definitely adding these to the pile. I didn't bother checking the price, knowing it would only make me feel guilty. I'll pay her back... eventually. I should probably get a job. Yeah, I should get a job. But where? I'll start looking for one after we find an apartment. "Yes." Bella says and follows behind me. "And now your eyes are yellow. We'll they're more gold right now but they're almost always some shade of yellow." I state, taking a few more steps forward. This time Bella didn't follow me. I turned around, wondering why my personal safety net didnt follow me. 

Not that I needed her to. I feel more stable in these boots than on the ground. It's always been like that. I've always felt more comfortable in heels than regular shoes. I saw Bella frozen in place, a cute little frown on her face. "My eyes? Your favorite colors are my eyes?" She asked and I nod. "It sounds corny doesnt it? All my life I've had visions of you. I've been there for almost every important moment of your life. I've watched you grow into the woman you are today. It's been wonderful. You're wonderful." I state, my cheeks warming up once again.

It seems to happen a lot around Bella. I did it again. I said too much. I didn't mean to say that. It sounded so creepy. I've been watching you my whole life? How awful does that sound? Here I am, trying to woe her into falling in love with me and now she probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker. "That sounds so creepy. I can't believe I said that." I state, turning around quickly. Managing to lose my balance. Not only am I creepy stalker but also a clumsy stalker. I felt myself start to tip over and I braced myself for impact. Luckily, Bella caught me before I could make a complete fool out of myself. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, clingy to her desperately so I didn't fall. "It's a little creepy but it's cute. I know you can't control your visions. So it's kind of sweet. I guessed we were destined to be best friends." She says and I blushed even harder. Friends. I practically pour my heart out to her and she thinks I want to be her friend... 

"Or maybe more than that. Not that I don't like being your friend. I love being your friend." I state, not wanting her to think I don't appreciate her. Because I do. I love being her friend. I'll happily be anything she wanted. A friend, girlfriend, wife, or even just someone to keep her bed warm at night. Oh what I would do to keep her bed warm... I could imagine it now. The two of us wrapped in a heated embrace, her strong body pinned underneath me while I kissed m- "Are you flirting with me Mary?" She asked, using my actual name instead of my nickname. She never calls me Mary. She must be serious. Fuck I made her uncomfortable. That's the last thing I wanted.

"I um... Maybe." I stammered out and I saw the corner of her lips start to curve. Her face was so close to mine... I would only have to lean up a few inches and I could... we would be... I leaned forward, my hands which had been clenching to the front of her shirt, tightened their grip and I held my breath. Closed my eyes, hoping, praying that she let this happen. Let me kiss her. She would be making all my dreams come true. 

"You're cute." She says and suddenly I was standing up straight, her strong arms no longer wrapped around me. No longer holding me close. Like I was precious to her. She was smiling, like everything was fine. Like I just didn't try to kiss her. If it wasn't for the color of her eyes, I would have thought she was completely unaffected by what just happened. Instead of the beautiful pools of liquid gold I was used to, her eyes appeared to be almost brown. Not the same brown as when she was human. More like dark topaz color. "Cute?" I asked, not sure if I liked the word or not. Cute. Cute is good. I can work with cute people. Sure sexy would be better but cute is okay. Cute is fine for now. "Yeah cute." She said and looked down at the boots I was wearing. "I'll put these on our tab." She says and I nod. 

"Can vampires eat?" I asked, holding onto Bella's arm as we wandered aimless through the mall. We had bought enough clothes for a few weeks, deciding to come back another time for more. Now we were just walking. Taking in the scenery honestly. This mall was huge. I had never seen anything like it. There was this thing... I think Bella called it an escalator. It creeped me out. Like a lot. I have a huge fear of heights. So that thing just terrified me. Luckily Bella was there to hold my hand, making it easy to ignore how far away from the ground we were and how terrible it would be if I fell from this height. Instead I focused on her hand, how soft it was. How her fingers weren't cold but they weren't warm either.

The lack of warmth was surprisingly comforting. Her hands are amazing. They're bigger than mine, not by much but just enough so it was noticeable. Her fingers were about half an inch longer and just a little thicker. Her nails were also a little shorter and had a clear coat of polish on them. My own nail polish was chipped. Not only were my nails horrid but my knuckles were still bruised and scarred from the fight I got into a few days prior. Back in 1919. "Um technically yes. Vampires can eat." She says, drawing my attention back to the topic at hand. "Would do you like to eat?" I asked and Bella got this weird look on her face. "I um... I'm not very picky. My favorite was chicken parmesan." She said and I smiled. I have no idea what that is. 

"I prefer blood though." She adds on and I nod. I can't really get that for her. Technically I could but I don't want to. That's just gross. "What's it like? Craving blood?" I asked and I noticed her jaw clench. Her eyes darkened even more than before and I could feel her vibrating slightly. Maybe I'm just imagining it. 

"I... I would rather not talk about it. Not with you at least. You smell so good. Being around you is like being starved your whole life and then someone decides to dangle a cookie in front of your face. But you can't eat the cookie because you like the cookie. The cookie is really funny and dorky and has these cute freckles. And it's so soft and warm and it smells so good. And you're so hungry. And all you want is one bite but you can't. Because you can't just take one bite of the cookie." She states and I couldn't help but notice how sharp her teeth were. Were they that sharp a minute ago? Maybe I hadn't noticed before. But the important thing is Bella wants to bite me. How amazing is that? She wants to sink her teeth in me and drain me dry. 

That shouldn't make me excited but for some reason it does. I would let her. Nothing would be more amazing. If Bella were the one to change me... It'd be hers forever. It'd be her venom that stopped my heart. "So I'm the cookie?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yes, you're the cookie." She said and I smiled. "Do i smell like a cookie?" I asked and she shook her head. "No. You smell like fresh squeezed lemon juice and ripe peaches. The peaches scent is faint but it's still there. Almost like peach lemonade. It's different than Alice's but just as nice." She says and I shrugged. I guess the lemons make sense. Lemons are my favorite fruit after all. But peaches? "What does Alice smell like? Do you even like peaches?" I asked and Bella seemed to consider the question. 

"She smells like lemons too. But she smells like lemon zest, cherries and fresh snow.... Peaches were my favorite actually. I actually like cherries and peaches. They were both my favorites." She said and I smiled. "Which one do you like better?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I liked both the same. I like both." She says and I sighed. Why couldn't she just say peaches? I guess it's good that she likes both equally. 

"You're weird." Bella says, stopping outside another store. I think it was a phone store. It had to be. There were phones and other gadgets on display. We didn't go in. It doesn't open for another 15 minutes. Or at least that's what the sign says. "I am?" I asked, knowing I should probably be offended. She just called me weird. But I've been called much worse things. Freak. Witch. Monster. Devil. Whore. Devil's whore. That's my favorite. It was original. And usually when someone says those things to me, they're glaring scowling or even trembling in fear. Bella wasn't wearing any of those expressions. She just had this cute frown on her face.

"Yes, you're still holding my hand even though I told you I would love to dig my teeth into you." She says and I shrugged. "If you wanted to bite me you would have done it by now. I trust you Bella." I state and this seemed to frustrate her. For some reason. And she called me weird. She's the one getting all worked up over nothing. "You shouldn't trust me. You barely even know me! I'm dangerous and I could hurt yo-" She started to whisper yell, trying to get her point across but almost not wanting to be overheard. Her eyes widened and she stopped mid sentence. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what made her suddenly stop her rant. Did I upset her? Maybe I should act more afraid of her? Is that what she wants? "I um... I sound just like Edward. I feel like the world's biggest hypocrite..." She said and I smiled.

"I'm turning into my ex husband. I can't believe this." She mumbled to herself, tapping her foot that way she does. "I think never thought I would one day have my own grumpy vampire." I state and she scowled. "I'm not grumpy." She states and I smiled teasingly. "I don't know. You're kind of scowling like a grumpy old man right now." I state and that only made it worse. "How about I show you grumpy? I can always call Edward to come take care of you and I can go hom-" She starts and I felt that same overwhelming urge take over me again. 

The one that made me say too much. Do too much. "No! Stay with me! I don't want you to leave." I exclaimed, clinging to her arm desperately. Fuck why did I say that. Fuck fuck fuck. How pathetic am I? That just the thought of her leaving me makes me want to cry. "I didnt... I didnt mean to say that." I state, letting go of her hand. Or at least I tried. But Bella tightened her grip on me to the point where it was almost painful. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She says pulling me into her arms. We must look silly. Standing outside this store hugging each other like this. People were probably looking at us funny. "Bella the peopl-" I started to pull away, not wanting to embarrass Bella. She shouldn't be seen with m- " I don't care about them." She says firmly and I felt myself starting to tear up a little. "Why are you so nice to me? No one has ever been this nice to me." I state, still hesitant to hug her back. "Because I care about you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. You're very special to me Mary." She says and I buried my face in her neck. 

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but you're still my Alice. You're just different. And it's nice, seeing you like this. I've never really seen Alice... vulnerable before. She's always so strong. She's always taken care of me. It's nice to take care of you." She says and I felt something soft and cold press against my forehead. "Let me take care of you." She whispered and I felt myself starting to tremble. "Okay." I muttered, holding her as tight as I could. No one has ever wanted to take care of me. 

Bella P.O.V

Two days later 

"I'm going to look around a little." Peanut states before disappearing into the modern apartment. She's probably going to look at the bedrooms. That's something she always focuses on for some reason. Something about the lighting has to be just right. I watched her disappear around the corner before turning my attention to Esme. Who was kind enough to find us an apartment. I've never really been good with real estate or architecture. That's always been her thing. "Thank you. We would have been living in a hotel for the rest of her stay if it wasn't for you." I state and Esme smiled. "You're very welcome dear... You're the only one of my children who hasn't left the nest." She says and I frowned. 

She's right. I never really left home. Sure Edward and I had our little house in the woods in Forks but that was so close to the mansion. And we spent most of our time at the main house. Rose and Emmett left often but always came back. I heard Jasper and Alice used to do the same. Leave for a year or two before coming back. Even Edward would go off by himself, maybe live with our cousins for a few months before we got married. "I never really felt the need to leave until now..." I state honestly. Growing up an only child wasn't bad. Mom tried her best to keep me company but I still got lonely. We were just too different. 

Although dad and I didn't exactly spend time together, I always felt closest to him. We didn't need to do anything. Mom and I would do our puzzles every Saturday. It was fun but forced. Charlie and I never forced it. Sometimes he would be sitting down watching t.v and I would just sit next to him. He wouldn't even say anything. He would just smile and turn up the volume. Sometimes we would talk but it was rare. We both weren't good with words. With the Cullens, it was different. I was never alone. Someone was always there. I was Emmett's gaming buddy. Rose's verbal sparring partner. Edward's wife. Reneeme's mother. Esme and Carlisle's daughter. Jasper's chess partner. Alice's.... 

"Speaking of home, do you know when you'll be coming back?" Esme asked, causing me to lose my train of thought. "I um... No." I state honestly and she nods. "I miss you. We all do. Especially Alice." She says and I tensed at the mention of my best friend. "I miss you all too." I state, shoving my hands in my pocket. Every time I think about her all I can see is her laying on the ground completely helpless underneath me. I can't get her out of my head. I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Edward and Jasper hadn't stopped us. 

"I don't know what to say. I want you to come home. We need you there. But at the same time, I want you to enjoy your independence. You never really got the chance to be an adult. You always had us... I think some time away would be good for you." Esme says and I frowned. I want to go home. I do. I miss my family. I miss Ness and Alice the most. But at the same time I like this. I like being with Mary. I like having this time to myself. I like spending time with her. Learning things about her. Teaching her new things. It's new and nice. "Peanut needs me. I want to be here for her. Alice was always there when I needed her. I want to do the same." I state, looking around the fully furnished apartment. I had a good feeling about this one. In the past two days we must have looked at at least 20 apartments. None of them up to Peanut's high standards.

She said any place was fine, as long as I was there but that wasn't true. She was very picky. I know some would find it annoying, how indecisive she is but I actually like it. I like it a lot. Alice is always so sure of herself so it was nice seeing her like this. So unsure and uncertain. It was cute. I know it's not healthy, the fact that she always questions herself and thinks of herself as a bother but we're working on that. Another thing I love is seeing how bossy she can be. Sure she was shy or timid most of the time but she would have these rare bursts of something else. Of the Alice I know. Those little moments were becoming more frequent and I was starting to look forward to them.

"I think we both know it's more than that. I never said anything but I've seen it. The way you look at her. The way she looks at you." She says and I clenched my jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about." I state, leaning against the front door. I didn't think anyone noticed. I didn't even notice. Not until it was too late. Way too late. Maybe it was obvious. How can I hide something I didn't know about? How was I supposed to know I had feelings for Alice? Sure, I always thought she was wonderful. And lovely. And the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. 

And every time she touched me I felt like I had been electrocuted. And yeah sometimes I thought about what it would be like to kiss her but that's normal right? Everyone thinks about kissing their best friend. Especially when they're as amazing as Alice. So what, that I have a tiny little crush on Alice. It doesn't mean anything. I'm just confused. That's it. This crush will disappear and everything will go back to normal. 

"I thought you were sweet on Alice. It's nothing compared to how you are with the human." Esme says and I shrugged. "She's my best friend. Of course I'm sweet on her." I state, still playing dumb. Esme obviously saw right through my bullshit and just smiled at me. If by sweet you mean completely wrapped around her little finger, then yes. I'm sweet on her. Them? "It's just a crush, nothing will come from it. It'll go away in a few days." I state and Esme continued to smile. "Of course I have a crush on her. Who wouldn't. She's Alice. Everyone likes Alice. I'm just confused. I just need to find someone else. Maybe start dating again." I state and she just kept smiling. We're friends. I'm just lonely. I'm mistaking our friendship for something more. I'm just curious about women. I've always been curious. And Alice is the most amazing woman I know so of course I would have a crush on her. It's only natural. Perfectly normal. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. I just admire her. That's it. 

"You're even worse than Alice. I cant believe how in denial you both are." Esme says shaking her head. Instead of getting my hopes up and trying to understand what she meant, I focused on Peanut. Who was came running around the corner. She stumbled slightly and I almost rushed forward to catch her but she corrected herself. She jumped into my arms, no longer the timid girl from a few days ago. She has regained some of that confidence I had seen her first day here. Some of that spunk. "It's perfect! The lighting is great and the bathrooms just the right size. And there are 4 bedrooms." She says and I frowned. I don't know why we need 4 bedrooms. It's just the two of us. "One for me, one for you, one for Ness. And an extra one for whatever we want." She says and I felt myself grinning. The aroma of ripe peaches filled my senses and I started to feel dizzy. Why does she always have to smell so nice? I just want to bi-"One for Ness?" I asked and she nods. 

"She'll need somewhere to stay when she comes over. That is if she wants." She says, her arms thrown around me. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms looped around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her from falling. I was happy she left comfortable enough to hug me like this. She was so warm and soft so her hugs are amazing. "I'm sure she would love to come over. Especially now that she knows we have room for her." I state and she hugs me tighter. "How soon can we move in Esme?!" She asked, still holding onto me like a human koala bear. 

"Usually you'd have to wait a month but I think I can pull a few strings. I'll say tomorrow at the latest." Esme says and my eyes widened. Tomorrow? Damn that's fast. "That's wonderful! I can't wait! Isn't that perfect Isabella?!" Peanut asked hugging me even tighter than before.

I'm sure if I was human I would probably be turning bright red right now. One, because of how tight she's hugging me, she would probably be cutting off my air supply. And two, she's hugging me like this. In front of Esme. Who I was just trying to convince nothing was going in between us. Esme's smile only widened as she watched the two of us. "That's great Esme. Thank you so much. I really owe you one." I state and her grin widened. "Now that you mention it, there is something you can do for me. You know, since you owe me one." She said and I kept my smile drop. What is she talking about? "You know tomorrow is family game night. And it wouldn't really be fair. It's an uneven number of players and it really wouldn't be the same without you...It's family tradition." She says, smiling innocently at me. 

"I don't think that's a good id-" I started, not falling for the guilt trip. "Bella you have to go! Its family tradition! Just because you and Alice got into a fight doesnt mean the whole family should suffer." Peanut chastised, staring down at me in horror. Like the thought of me missing family game night was criminal. Now they're both guilt tripping me. "I can't exactly bring you with me to family game night. Not without you trying to have a rematch." I state and she frowned. "I know that. I don't think we could ever be in the same room as each other. I'm staying here. You're going." She says and I frowned too. "You want me to go alone?" I asked and Peanut nods. So I'll have to see Alice? Images of dainty hands gripping my hair, black eyes and sharp teeth filled my mind. I imagined us rolling around again, her teeth getting dangerously close to my neck before I managed to gain the upper hand. 

Venom suddenly filled my mouth and I forced myself to swallow it down. That's been happening a lot lately. Almost every time I think about that night. "I don't think that's a good idea." I state hoping my eyes did not darken. I just need to hunt. I just need to hunt. It's just blood lust. Yes blood. That's all I'm lusting for. Nothing else. "Don't tell me you're chicken Isabella. You know I'd protect you if I could but I'd only make it worse." She teased and I rolled my eyes. Like she could protect me from anything. I am scared. I'll admit that. I'm not scared of losing control like last time. I just got lucky last time, having Edward and Jasper stop us before anything happened. I don't want to risk another fight. Not with these feelings suddenly coming to the surface. "Yeah Bella, don't be a chicken." Esme egged me on and I glared at the both of them. "It's not saf- I started but Peanut started to pout. Not the pout. I hate it when she does this. "No, I ca-"

"-n't believe this. This is a bad idea." I muttered to myself, shoving car keys in my pocket. The mansion looked bigger than before. A few days ago it didn't feel this big. This ominous. A few days ago this mansion was my home. And now it just feels like a night. I'm being over dramatic. I know but I can't help it. I really don't want to go in there. The door was unlocked, they don't ever lock the doors. I mean why should they? Who would show up unannounced to a house full of vampires? Even though the door was unlocked and they most likely knew I was just standing out here, I couldn't open the door. What if... what if she doesn't want to see me. What if she she wants to... What if she wants to talk about what happened... what I did. I don't... I can't... The door was suddenly yanked opened and I couldn't help but smile.

"I could feel you panicked miles away." He said and I smirked. "I thought you couldn't feel me when my shield was up." I state and he smiled even wider. It feels weird, smiling in his face like this when I know I want his wife. It's surprisingly easy too. I don't even feel guilty. How terrible is that? Now I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. I wish this stupid crush would just disappear. I wish I never knew about this crush. I wish I could just think of Alice as a friend again. "That's the point. Come in, you're already late enough. Can you never be on time?" He asked and I shrugged. I may have dragged me feet a little. And by dragged my feet I mean locked myself in the bathroom hoping Peanut would leave me alone about tonight. I remember she said she had a surprise waiting for me when I got back... I wonder what it is. Knowing her it's probably something inappropriate. I wouldn't be surprised if I came back to our apartment and found her sitting on the couch in lingerie. 

In the few days we've known each other she had completely transformed. She was no longer quiet and shy, reluctant to talk to me. She was loud and full of energy and she was a huge flirt. I thought that her flirting the first day we met was bad. That was nothing compared to her flirting now. She would constantly tease me and call me cute pets names. Like honey, she really liked that one. I had only called her it once and she decided to reclaim the word. She called me honey, baby, darling, love, sweetie, cutie pie, cow bell, apple of my eye. Anything she could think of. My favorites had to be honey and babe. Her calling me these names isn't exactly helping me get rid of this crush but that's not important. "I had to make sure everything was right at the apartment before I left." I state even though it wasn't exactly a lie. 

"My my Bella, you've known the girl for less than a week and you've already moved in with her. What next, you'll propose by the end of the month?" Rose as she wrapped her arms around me. Wow she must have really missed me. She rarely ever hugs me. "You're so funny Rose, I forgot to laugh." I state and she pulled back. It was just now that I noticed the slight bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes also darker than usual. Jasper looked even worse actually. I glanced at him, frowning when I saw the even darker bags. His hair was even more unruly that usual. He looked... tired. "Don't tease her Rose." Carlisle comes to my defense, giving me a hug also. His hugs were always the best. Even Carlisle looked a little worn down. What happened while I was gone? 

Everyone hugged me, making me feel even more guilty than before. Fuck I guess they really missed me. I didn't really believe Esme when she said they did. They all just seemed a little relieved to see me actually. Ness was the last one to give me a hug and her hug was the longest. "Mommy!" She exclaimed and jumped into my arms like she did when she was younger. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and I laughed. I've talked to her on the phone every day since I've left. Twice a day actually. And she's been coming over every other day to check on Peanut. They get along great. They're like best friends. "I literally just saw you yesterday. We looked at apartments together remember." I stated and she shrugged. "I still missed you." She said and I rolled my eyes. I glanced over her shoulder, tensing when I saw Alice. 

She looks perfect like always. Well at first glance at least. She had bags underneath her eyes too. Hers being the darkest but she covered her with makeup. And her eyes were also the darkest. They were black. Only lighten a few shades when we made eye contact. She has been staring at me since I entered the room. I tried to ignore it, the feeling of her eyes burning holes into the side of my head but it was difficult. I always get this weird feeling whenever she looks at me. It's a tingly sensation and it gets worse the longer I try to ignore it. It was to the point where I was almost squirming now. Ness finally let me go and I stood there awkwardly. Everyone was just staring. Watching us with baited breath. I hate it. I hate this tension. "Hey." I muttered, not knowing what else to say. "Hey." She said back and I couldn't help but notice that foot of her. It was tapping. At least she wasn't pacing. I fiddled with my fingers, not knowing what to do. I kept my eyes on the ground, not able to make eye contact with her for more than a few seconds. "So, what game are we playing first? I was thinking monopoly. Or may-" I started, trying to break the tension but Alice decided to speak up. "So everyone gets a hug but me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She didn't smile. She hadn't smile the entire time I've been in the room. I wasn't expecting this. I thought she wouldnt want me anywhere near here let alone touching her. Hugging her. Can I even handle hugging her?

"Of course you get a hug Ali. I'm sorry." I state. Every bone in my body told me not to hug her. But I didn't listen. I never listen. I can never tell Alice no. Not when she's asking for something as simple as a hug. I walked forward, hoping she would get up from her spot on the couch and meet me halfway. She didn't. She made me walk the entire 6 steps from where I was standing to the couch. It wasn't until I was right in front of her did she finally stand up. I hugged her gently, scared if I hugged her too tight she would snap. Or even worse, I would snap. Alice didn't seem to care because she hugged me tight. Like ow that kind of hurts tight. "It's not fair you know, we're best friends. I should get a hug. Or are we not best friends anymore?" She asked and I frowned. Her grip was getting tighter as the moments passed and I tried not to show my discomfort. The scent of cherries, lemons and fresh snow filled my sense and I felt dizzy again..she always smells so good.

Even now, when I know there is no delicious blood coursing through her veins, I still find myself tempted to sink me teeth into her neck. It would be so easy. She's making it easy for me. It's almost like she wants me to bite her. The way she's holding me tight, the side of slender neck expos- "What? We're still best friends. What are you even saying?" I asked and she finally released me from her grip. Making it easier to think now that she wasn't so close. Fuck that was close. I almost... I would have..."I was just curious. I thought maybe you had found a new best friend and forgot all about little old me." She says and I clenched my fist. Okay... I knew there was something up with her. Asking for a hug, acting all innocent. 

"I can have more than one best friend you know." I state and she shook her head. "No, you can't." She says and I started to get a little annoyed. I don't like her acting like this. I thought she would be upset. I knew she would be. But I thought she would be angry. I thought she would punch me in the face. Not act all petty and passive aggressive. "Yes I can." I state and she shook her head again. "No you cant. You can only have one best friend. Or do you need a definition of the word." She asked and I scoffed. "I know what best means Alice. Dont be si-" I started but she interrupted me again. Damn that's really pissing me off. "Best, that which is the most excellent, outstanding, or desirable." She hissed out the last word and I felt myself start to shake. Out of anger of course. Not because of the sudden almost overwhelming urge to pin her to the wall and show her just how desirable I find her. Nope, I'm totally shaking out of anger. "You should honestly feel flattered." I state and she scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing my attention to her boobs. I felt my eyes darken and I forced myself to look at her face. Not her boobs, not her hips... her face. I found my graze drifting downwards, this time focusing on her lips. Nope. Can't do that. Can't look at her face. I looked downward, glaring down at the floor instead. 

"Flattered? Yes, I should feel flattered because my best friend ran off with a human. You left!" She exclaimed and I really didn't want to do this. Not in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Ness. But I couldn't stop myself. "Yes flattered. She's you. You are her. So you're my best friend." I explained to her like I would a little kid. "Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better?" She asked and before I could say something that would probably make matters worse, my phone rang. Everyone who has my number is standing in this room. Everyone besides Peanut. "Hold on." I state, pulling my phone out of my back pocket. I answered the call, not knowing if this was an emergency. "Hey Bella, what's the wifi password again? I was watching t.v and it said the signal was disconnected." She says and I sighed. "I wrote it down and stuck it to the fridge remember." I state, glancing up at Alice. Fuck if looks could kill. I turned, trying my hardest to avoid her gaze. "You found it?" I asked and Peanut hummed. "Yeah, but you write your S's weird. Is that a S or a 5." She asked and I hummed. I do write my S's weird. "Its a 5. It's that all you need? Because now is not really a good time Bunny." I state and instantly regretted it. Fuck.

"Bunny?!" Everyone asked at one and I close my eyes. Why did I say that? It's an inside joke. She always has so much energy. So I started calling her energizer bunny. And somehow energizer bunny just got shortened to bunny. But they don't know that. It just sounds like a pet name to any one listening. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Is everything okay?" She asked and I hummed. "Yeah, everything is fine." I lied, wishing she would just hang up. "Okay. Your surprise is still waiting for you when you come back. I know you were really nervous about going. So I thought the surprise would make you feel better, give you a little something to look forward to when you came back home." She says and I smiled. She's sweet. She's always thinking about ways to make me smile or cheer me up when I'm upset. This wouldn't be so bad if everyone couldn't hear our conversation. 

"I have to go now Bunny." I state, knowing Alice was probably going to explode the second I hung up. "Okay, love you." She states and i glanced around the room. They were all just watching me. "Love you too. Bye." I said lowly, knowing damn well they could hear me but pretended like they couldn't. Peanut finally hung up and I put my phone back in pocket. "So... monopoly?" I asked, hoping I could just pretend none of that just happened. Like they didn't just hear that entire phone call. 

So... Alice threw me out the window. Luckily she didn't get the chance to do anything else because Jasper finally decided to be useful and stopped her this time. Not that she didn't fight him on it. It took both Emmett and Jasper to keep her away from me. That happened... 5 minutes ago? And she's still struggling. "Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" She exclaimed, trying her hardest to free herself from Emmett's grasp but there was no use. He had her trapped. "So... bunny?" Rose asked as she picked all the glass out of my hair for me. "It's just a nickname." I state and she nods.

"Sure...." She says and we were all just kind of waiting for Alice to calm down. We were all doing our own thing, waiting so we could start the games. She'll calm down in a few minutes and then we can play... hopefully. Please let her calm down soon. "Is she okay?" Ness asked and I nod. She was thinking along the same lines of me it seems. "Yeah, eventually she'll just burn herself out." I state and that just seemed to piss her off further. "Burn out?! That's what you think. I am an eternal flame!" She exclaimed and began to struggle even more. I should just shut up. Yeah that's a good idea. 

My heart dropped when she managed to get her arm from Emmett's hold and I quickly jumped over the couch, ready to throw it at her and run if needed. She was faster and stronger than me. I can't fight fair here. Luckily Emmett go her back under control rather quickly and with Jasper's help, she calmed down shortly after. 

When we were completely sure she was calm, Alice cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me just now." Was all she said and then we began game night. We play in teams. There is just too many of us for us not to. We all can't play scrabble. So we play in teams. Mostly teams of two. "I call Bella!" Rose says and my eyes widened. "What? Bella's usually my partner." Alice says and I continued to avoid eye contact. "I think it's best if you and Bella are teammates. You two aren't exactly on speaking terms.

Let alone being able to work as team mates." Esme says, trying to be the voice of reason. And Alice couldn't argue with Esme so she dropped the issue. Not without shooting me dirtiest look imaginable. Yeah I'm in trouble. "Fine, I'll be Jasper's partner." She muttered and Jasper looked offended. "Shouldn't you two be partners anyway? He is your husband." Jake points out and Alice turned her evil glare on him. "Jasper sucks at every game that isn't chess." She says and he pouted. "I do not!" He exclaimed and Alice rolled his eyes. He does. We all know that. I don't know why, he just does. "Yes you do. Especially Jenga." Ness says and he continued to pout. 

'I'm bored.'-M

'Watch netflix.'-B

'The wifi still isn't working.' -M

'Go to sleep.'-B

'I don't want to. I want to see your face when you see you're surprise.'-M

'What is this mysterious gift?'-B

'Hurry home and find out.'-M

"Bella! It's your turn." Edward says, causing me to look up from my phone. "It is?" I asked, looking down at the deck of cards. A blue 6, I have a yellow 6 so that should work. "Maybe you would know that if you actually paid attention." Alice said but I ignored her. I put down my yellow 6 and Alice threw down a reverse. So I had to go again. Shit, I really don't want to be right after her. Alice is vicious in uno. Usually I'm her partner so I'm safe from her wraith but now I'm on Rose's team. Not only are we on different teams right now but she's also pissed at me. I threw down another reverse, hoping that would set things right. But she just threw down another one. Fuck how many reverses does she have? "Fuck..." I cursed quietly before picking up a card. I don't have any greens or reverses. It didn't take long for Alice to do exactly what I knew she would. "That's four plus twos and three draw fours. Uno and uno out." She says and placed the cards down. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's 20 cards I have to pick up now! How did she even get all those trick cards?! Was she hoarding them like some chipmunks hoards nuts for winter?! Instead of flipping over the table and ending the whole game like I wanted to, I calmly picked up the 20 cards. Every game Alice made Rose's and my lives hell. It was like she had some personal vendetta against the both of us. I know what I did but Rose did nothing to deserve this. Alice seems to take joy as she made us lose every game in last place. This mean streak of hers is terrible. She was petty and jealous and passive aggressive. Or just plain aggressive. 

More than once she had kicked me under the table while we were playing Jenga. And it wasn't a soft kick. It was hard and my ankle is still throbbing. Can my ankle even really throb? Everyone knew what she was doing. Carlisle would try to chastise her but she would only smile innocent and mutter a sarcastic 'oops.' 

Oops! That all said had to say. Finally, after hours of playing, game night was finally over. We had played every game in the house. Including candy land. And Rose and I came in absolute last place. But game night was over. And I can finally go back to my new apartment. Where i have a cute human waiting for me. "I had fun. I'll be back for movie monday." I state and that seemed to cheer everyone up a little. Peanut maybe have... persuaded me into coming over at least twice a week. 

Actually it went more like 'If you're going to live with me, we need to set a few ground rules. Rule number one and probably the only rule is, you have to see your family. At least 3 times a week.' I tried to talk her out of the rule but she didn't budge. She just lowered the number to twice we week and said that was the best I was going to get. And I believed her. I know technically it's my apartment and yes I paid for it and everything in it, so she couldn't really set any rules but I still agreed. She had a point. I still need to see my family. This actually wasn't that bad. All things considered. Tonight was a success. Alice and I didn't manage to kill each other. And I didnt try to bite her. So that's a win win! 

Everyone said their goodbyes, Edward even offering to walk me to my car but I declined. This wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually kind of fun. Sure Alice acted petty and childish but it was nice to see her again. I missed her. Which is weird because technically I've spent every day of the past week with her. They're the same person. I know that. They both make me feel butterflies whenever I look at them. She has the same smile. The same giggle. The same hands... But they're so different. 

Mary is cute and dorky and she makes me laugh. Not that Alice doesn't make me laugh but it's different. Mary makes me feel like a teenager again. Reckless and giddy. Alice though... there are no words to explain how Alice makes me feel. So I'm glad tonight went well. It wasn't until I reached in my pocket for my keys did I realize I had spoken too soon. "Looking for these." I heard her call out from behind me and I clenched my fist. Damn it. I knew this was too easy. "Alice... give me my keys." I state, turning around slowly. There she was, holding my keys in her hand, glaring at me. "Come and get them." She purred out before running off into the opposite direction. Leaving me no choice but to follow. 

An:Over 11000 words this time! I didnt want to leave a cliff hanger but I thought it was best. I wanted to save some for the next chapter. If you any any questions or suggestions, just let me know. I wasnt really happy with this chapter, it was more of a filler for the next. I hope everyone is doing okay right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 11000 words this time! I didnt want to leave a cliff hanger but I thought it was best. I wanted to save some for the next chapter. If you any any questions or suggestions, just let me know. I wasnt really happy with this chapter, it was more of a filler for the next. I hope everyone is doing okay right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V

When I came outside, Bella was just standing there. Staring into the woods where Alice had just disappeared into. You didn't need to be a telepath to know her mind was racing. Probably trying to make up her mind. She could either follow Alice or she could run back to the apartment she was staying in. Sure it would take a little longer but she would get there much quicker. I'm sure that option never even crossed her mind. She never could think right when Alice was around. But everyone has their weaknesses. "Hey." I called out and Bella jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Fuck! Edward, we've talked about this! You can't just sneak up on me like that! " She exclaimed, her hand clutching her chest almost as if to calm her racing heart. She's still so human... 

She probably doesn't even realize it. She still blinks and uses other human mannerisms even when she doesn't have to. Sometimes I have to remind myself to breathe. "I'm going into town. Need a ride?" I asked instead of apologizing for sneaking up on her. She should be more aware of her surroundings. I walked out the door right after her but she didn't notice. It's almost like when Alice is around, nothing else really matters to her. Okay that sounds a little dramatic. She's always distracted when Alice is around. That sounds nicer right? "A ride?" She asked, her eyes darting over into the woods where Alice was waiting for her. 'What are you doing Edward?' Her voice rang loud and clear through my mind and I ignored her. You get good at ignoring people when you have this curse. Excuse me, this gift. Ron and I have been working on being more positive. No more negative Edward. "I can't, we have to talk eventually. I can't keep avoiding her." Bella states, her eyes constantly bouncing between my own and the woods. 

"I agree, you two have to talk eventually. I just don't want another repeat of last time." I stated and Bella stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed. Her eyes darkened, only for a fraction of a second before returning to their previous shade of gold. Bella smiled, pretending she wasn't affected by my words. She's good at that. Pretending. "Last time was different. We won't fight this time….hopefully." She says shrugging it off like everything was fine. Fighting? If only it was that simple. It goes deeper than that. I know it. She knows it. Everyone knows it! I've known for years now! Decades! "Bella, I don't think you two should be alone so soon after last time. I'm not worried about you two fighting." I state and Bella's whole body language changed. 

"I'm fine Edward. We are just going to talk." She says, her whole body tense now. "Just get in the car Bella, I'll give you a ride to your apartment where Mary is waiting for you and you two can talk another day. " I state and I could hear Alice yelling at me in her head. 'She can make her own decisions Edward! She can talk to me if she wants to! This doesn't involve you!' She practically hisses and I continued to ignore her. Alice wasn't in her right mind at the moment. It's best to just ignore her. "It's not even that big of a deal Edward. I'll be in and out and back home before you know it." She says and runs into the woods. Predictable. I don't even know why I even try. I knew what was going to happen. She was going to choose Alice. She always chooses Alice. 

Being second choice isn't that bad. Not when you're second to Alice. It's hard to compete with someone like that. Alice has always been amazing. She was bubbly and inviting and everything I'm not. Everyone likes Alice. It's hard not to like Alice. Bella really liked Alice. And Alice has always been… friendly with Bella. She's always been affectionate with Bella but never in a romantic way. She never made a move on Bella. They've always just been friends. But even as just friends, it's obvious Bella likes Alice. It's always been like that. The first person she looks for when she enters the room is Alice. I've seen it countless times, the way her eyes seem to look right through you as she scans the room. 

If Alice is in the room, two things happen. Bella's eyes seem to glow, literally shifting a few shades brighter. Once she sees Alice, only then will she look at anyone else. There's really no point in trying to talk to her if Alice is in the room. Her eyes seem to constantly drift towards where Alice was standing. You will never have her full attention, not if Alice is in the same room. This entire process literally takes less than two seconds but I've seen it so many times. But I've also noticed I'm the second one she looks for. Well third. She looks for Ness first, then Alice, then me. Ness is the only one who Bella loves more than Alice and myself. Ness has always been close to Bella. We're close too but she's closer to her mother. There's nothing wrong with being third. I don't mind because any love from Bella is wonderful. Being her husband was amazing. She was sweet, considerate and loving. 

And the way she smiles when she sees me, that is more than enough for me. It was enough for 19 years. Bella loving Alice was never a problem. Because no matter what magic Alice has over Bella, Bella still loved me. For some strange reason. Bella loves me. I've never questioned that. It was a different love than whatever she shares with Alice but that doesn't make it any less valid. Our love was real. Our love is real. I'll always love Bella but we are just... I'm... I'm not enough for her. And she's not enough for me. I know she loves me but I don't want to be second choice my whole life. I want to be the first person someone looks for when they enter the room. And that was never going to happen with Bella. And that's okay. 

I'll always love Bella and I'll always be there for her. Just like she'll always love me and always be there for me. I'll help her even when she doesn't realize she needs it. So that's why I'm here right now. Knocking on this apartment door, waiting for this human to answer. "Bella you're home!" Mary exclaimed before opening the door. She threw herself into my arms and I froze. Is this how she greets Bella? A guy could get used to this kind of treatment. It took her a moment but she pulled away quickly a panicked look on her face. "You're not Bella... Hi Edward." She greeted and pushed her hair behind her ear. It's so weird, seeing her with long hair. I'm so used to Alice's pixie cut that anything else just looks weird. "Hi Mary, can we talk?" I asked and she nods. "Yeah! Come in! You'll be the first person to see the apartment! I'll give you the tour!" She exclaimed and pulled me into the apartment. She shut the door behind her and I smiled a little. She's adorable. No wonder Bella ran off with her. 

"And this is the kitchen!" She states and I grimaced. There was flour and tomato sauce everywhere. Dirty dishes filled the sink and I think something is burning. "Something's burning." I state and Mary's eyes widened. "Fuck! The garlic bread!" She exclaimed and quickly grabbed an oven mit. She opened the oven, quickly removing the tray before sitting it down on the stove. Luckily my nose caught it before it got too bad. It was a little brown around the edges but still edible. I think. I can never be too sure. Human food has always confused me. How do you know if it's done? And if it is done, does it taste good? Bella decided very early on in our marriage that I wasn't allowed to make Ness food. I was limited to baked goods and sandwiches. Anything else and we would have to call poison control. "Thanks Edward! The bread is still good." She states and I couldn't help but notice that's how Bella liked her bread.

She always cooks her bread a little too long. Just would burn it, just a little.. Somehow this weird habit passed over to Ness, who likes her bread even darker than her mother. I think she's the only person ever to like damn near black toast. One time she almost burned the whole house down because of some toast. Stating it wasn't dark enough. The entire house smelled like burnt toast for 2 months! We had even considered moving because the smell was so bad. Don't even get me started on her popcorn! "What's all this for?" I asked and Mary sighed. "I wanted to surprise Bella. She said her favorite food was chicken parmesan. And I wanted to make it for her. She's been so nice to me and I just wanted to do something nice for her but it's terrible." She states in a slightly defended tone. Bella's favorite food? Bella didn't tell her? "I'm sure it can't be that bad." I stated and she sighed. I raised my hand, hesitantly putting it on her back. I patted her back awkwardly and she started to smile. "What are you doing?" She asked and I froze. 

"I um... I was trying to comfort you." I explained and she laughed. "Is it working? You're laughing, so it must be working." I state and she nods. "Yes, it's working. Why are you so awkward?" She asked and I shrugged. "It's been a while since I've been so close to a human. I don't want to hurt you." I explained and Mary grabbed my hand. She squeezed it reassuringly, I barely felt it, but it made me smile. "You're not going to hurt me."

"Yeah, it's not supposed to be pink on the inside." I state reciting one of the many rules Esme taught me when I was trying to learn how to cook for my daughter. Do not give her pink or red meat. That can make her sick. "I knew it didn't look right. What am I going to do now? I'm all out of chicken." She states and I frowned. Yeah this was really bad, I'm not going to lie. The sauce was brown for some reason. And I think she added too much pepper. The chicken somehow managed to be burnt and undercooked. The outside was almost black while the inside looked like it hadn't been touched by the heat at all. "How did this all happen?" I asked and Mary shook her head. "I know how to cook. I do. But these kitchen appliances are so confusing! I can't figure them out." She states and I nod. Yes, these appliances are very different from what we grew up with. It took me a while to understand the microwave. I think I blew up three of them.... no it was four. 

"Okay, we can fix this.... I'll order some food on my phone. And we'll make it look like you cooked it. Bella will never be able to tell the difference." I state and Mary frowned. I don't know why I'm helping her. I should just tell her vampires don't eat but she put so much effort into this. And Bella would like the effort. When Reneesme went through her baking phase, Bella would eat everything she looked. The good, the bad... it's really bad. I don't know why she did it. But it always made Reneesme so happy. I don't think she really understood why we couldn't eat her creations at the time. So when Bella ate it, it always made her so happy. It made them both happy. I remember holding Bella's hair back as she dry heaved into the toilet. Even after violently throwing up, she would smile at me. She always said it was worth it, that Reneesme's smile was worth it. I wonder if she would feel the same way now. "What isn't that lying?" Mary asked and I nod. 

"Technically yes. But it's the thought that matters. And you put a lot of thought into this. I'm going to make this the best dinner ever." I state and Mary smiled at me. And wow, I thought Alice had a great smile. "Oh my goodness thank you Edward!" She exclaimed and hugged me. My eyes widened and I carefully wrapped my arms around her. "You're welcome. We need to hurry. Throw away everything but the bread." I state and pulled out my phone. Do they have any candles? I wondered and began placing a delivery order. Ohh, wine. They need wine if they're going to have a romantic dinner together. 

Bella P.O.V

"I want answers Ali. Why are you acting like this? Why does Mary upset you so much?" I asked, staring at my best friend of two decades. We had been out here for... 20 minutes now and she hadn't said a word. Why drag me all the way out here just to stare at me? She's not answering any of my questions either. I have so many questions. "Let's make a deal." Alice finally suggested and I frowned. A deal? She dragged me all the way out to make a deal? "Alice, we both know how I feel about you and your deals." I state and she smiled. For the first time tonight. "You'll like this one Bells. I promise." She states and I clenched my jaw. Alice loves her little deals. I'm one of the only people who really makes deals with her anymore. It's actually more like a bet. It's because we're both so competitive. 

I know there's little to zero chances of me winning but I still agree to these bets. One time we decided to race home after a hunt. If I won, we didn't have to go on our monthly shopping trip. If she won, I would have to wear a skirt for a week. She won and I had to wear skirts for a week. She usually wins but for some reason I still make bets with her. Everyone else tends to stay away from her deals. She can see the future and that gives her an unfair advantage. But I just can't help myself sometimes. Even now, I really want to know what deal she came up with this time. 

"Fine, tell me about this deal." I demanded and her grin widened. That mischievous sparkle returned to her eyes and her smile was almost wicked. "We're going to fight aga-" she starts but I shook my head. "No, that's not going to happen." I state and she continued as if I didn't interrupt her. "We're going to fight again. Well spar. If you win, I'll answer any question that comes into that pretty head of yours." She stated and if I could, I would be blushing right now. Sounds too good to be true. Any questions? "What happens if you win?" I asked and she smirked. "If I win, you come back home where you belong. No more running around playing house with your new bestie." She states and I sighed. Yeah, I knew it. Too good to be true. "That's not fair." I stated and she shrugged. 

"I think it is. You can ask me anything. And all I'm asking is for you to come home to your family. I'm really not asking for a lot." She states and I chuckled. She's really trying to guilt trip me into saying yes. I forget how petty she can be sometimes. She rarely gets like this. And never with me. "I don't know, I kind of like living with Mary. She's fun." I state, leaning against the tree behind me. Alice's eyes widened and she glared at me. "What? I'm fun." She states and I barely stopped myself from smiling. "I never said you weren't. She's just different. She's cute." I explained and she scoffed. She's really getting pissed off about this. "You're acting like she's all that and a bag of chips Bells. She's just a human." She states and I smiled. "You know, once upon a time, I was just a human." I state and her glared hardened. 

"That's different. You're special. You were destined to be in our family. You're our missing piece." She states and I smiled. Destined. She's really laying it on thick. Trying to stroke my ego. "She's going to be a part of our family too. You know, because she's you." I state and she was tapping her foot now. "It's almost like you're jealous." I stated and she scoffed. And there it is... she's pacing. "Do you even hear yourself Bella? Me? Jealous of her? Never." She hissed out the last word and I tried to keep my cool. She's angry. Good. She's always truthful when she gets angry.

"Do you hear yourself? You're damn near feral right now? Why?" I asked and she didn't say anything. She continued to pace and growl. "Why does she bother you so much?" I asked and she suddenly stopped pacing. She shook her head, smiling to herself as she did so. Damn. 

"That's not going to work Bella." She states and I smiled. "It almost did. You almost fell for it." I state and she chuckled. She saw right through my plan. I thought, maybe if I get her riled up enough she'll answer my questions. And it almost worked. She can never think straight when she's upset. Makes it hard for her to use her visions. It almost worked. A few more seconds and she would have been yelling at me. Luckily she dragged me out here where no one would hear us. At first I thought it was for privacy. She didn't want anyone to hear our conversation. But now that I know she wants to fight, I know it's because she didn't want us to get interrupted like last time. 

"Why does she bother you so much?" I asked again hoping she would answer but she only smiled at me teasingly. "Beat me in a fight and I'll tell you." She states and I sighed. "Why do we have to fight? Can we just race or something?" I asked and she shook her head. 

"No, I need to prove a point." She states and I sighed. "And what point is that?" I asked and her eyes lost their sparkle again. "I need you to know that I'm not weak." She states and I frowned. "I don't think you're weak Ali. You're the str-" I started but she cut me off. "Stop lying to me. You think I'm weak." She states, her voice cracking slightly. Shit. All this because she lost last time. "Ali-" I started but I didn't know what to say. I doubt she'd believe me anyway. She's not weak. When I think of Alice, weak is the last word that comes to mind. She's the strongest person I know. She's always so perfect. So seeing her like this... 

"Fine, let's fight. The faster we get this over with, the faster I can go home to Mary." I state and she snapped out of whatever daze she was in. Her eyes sparkled again as she chuckled. "Your home is with me. Dont forget that." She states and took off her earrings. I froze, not knowing what to do or say. She said it so confidently. I'm tripping. Yeah. She didn't mean it like that. "She is you." I state and she took off her shirt, leaving her upper body bare except for the black spots bra she was wearing. 

"I dont care." She states and tossed the shirt aside. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why is she so.... does she even know what she's doing to me? "What?" She asked when she noticed my staring. Shit. I'm staring. Why am I staring? I've seen her shirtless more times than I can count. What's so different this time? Well first of all, she looks absolutely radiant underneath the moonlight like this. It's almost like she's fucking glowing. And her hair was a mess. Not its usual perfectly styled chaos. It was like she had styled it but she had ruined it because she couldn't keep her hands out of it. And for some reason I really wanted to kiss her right now. Seeing her all angry and possessive and imperfect made my heart feel weird. 

"You ripped my shirt last time we fought. And I actually like this one." She states and I nod. "Yeah I did, sorry about that." I stated and began removing anything I didn't want to break during this fight. My phone. My necklace. I don't really care about this shirt. And even if I did, I doubt I would be able to control myself. Both of us shirtless and rolling around under the moonlight. Nope. Not gonna happen. I just need to win. Don't lose control like last time. Just stay calm. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her drop her wedding ring onto the ground next to her earrings and shirt. Why does that make me so uncomfortable? Wedding ring. Wedding ring. She's married. Just think about Jasper. Don't lose control. Don't kiss her. Just win and leave. Do not kiss her. I began putting my hair up into a ponytail when Alice spoke up. 

"Ready?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, just give me a seco-" She tackled me before I could even finish my sentence. My back hit the forest floor with an almost painful thud almost all the air was knocked out of my lungs. Not that I need air but still! "Bitch!" I groaned out and she laughed. Since I wasn't ready, she managed to pin me down with ease. She straddled my waist, her soft thighs resting on the sides of my hips. One of her hands pinned my arms above my head all before I could even think about fighting back. How was I supposed to focus on fighting when she's on top of me. Shirtless. "You cheater!" I growled out and she giggled. Her grip on my wrist was tight. Like it was almost painful how tightly she was holding my wrist. Why are those tiny hands so strong? I tried to struggle but it was no use.

"I never said I would fight fair darling." She purred out and used her free hand to cup my cheek. She was just teasing me now. She pinned me before the fight even started. I continued to struggle but it was useless. Why is her grip so tight!? I need to change tactics. I need to do something. I need to distract her! 

I finally relaxed underneath her and her smile widened. "Giving up? Already?" She asked and I huffed. "No, I'm just enjoying the view." I state and her eyes widened. "What?" She asked and I smirked. "I said I'm enjoying the view. I kinda like seeing you on top of me like this." I confessed casually, hoping this would distract her. She's not the only one who can flirt and tease. 

"I um..." She didn't know how to respond to my flirting. She was so shocked that her grip loosened on my wrist. Just a little..but it was enough for me to break free. I took advantage of her flustered state, yanking my wrist free before pushing her away from me. She fell backwards and stared up at me in shock. I stood up, ready to run away. I need some distance. "Wha-" She asked still confused. Her eyes widened and she realized what I had done. "You cheating piece of s-" She growled out and tried to kick me but I dodged it with ease. 

"All is fair in love and war Ali." I state and she kicked my ankle. Damn, I thought as I fell to the ground. She was on top of me before I even hit the ground this time. I twisted up around, trying to get on top but she was so small and slippery! We rolled on the ground, both of us trying to pin the other. I felt teeth on my elbow and I gasped. "No biting!" I exclaimed and she bit me again. This time on my knee. Fine, if that's how she wants to play. I dug my teeth into her, biting into the closest thing to me. Which happened to be the back of her thigh. "Ow!" She exclaimed and punched me into the head. I laughed and we continued to roll around on the ground.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

I stepped off the elevator, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I neared the apartment door. My body was still aching from the fight. Alice wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going to fight fair. She pulled my hair, bit me, scratched me. Threw dirt into my eyes. Again. I just want to take a shower and cuddle with Mary. I don't want to think about that fight. "Don't you think this is too much?" I heard Mary ask through the door and I frowned. Who is she talking to? "No, it's perfect. She's going to love it." Is that... Edward? What is Edward doing here? I thought he was... damn. He said he was going into town. I never asked why or why. He came to see Mary. But why? I opened the door, which was unlocked actually. We are going to have to talk about that. Something about Mary being home alone with the door unlocked doesn't sit right with me. Anyone could come in an- She wasn't alone. Edwards's here. And Edward wouldn't let anyone hurt her. 

"Sshh! She's coming!" Peanut whispered and I walked into the dark apartment. Why were all the lights out? Are those... Rose petals on the floor? What is going on here? I walked into the kitchen, my eyes widening at what I saw. "Surprise!" Edward and Peanut exclaimed and I smiled. I couldn't stop myself. This is my surprise? "What's all this?" I asked, leaning and Edward nudged Peanut. 

"I um... I wanted to surprise you with your favorite. Edward helped. I made it." She states and Edward pulled the silver dome off the plates revealing my favorite food when I was human. It looked good. Too good actually... This had Edward written all over it. The roses. The candles. The romantic music in the background. "I... can you give me a few minutes? 7 minutes?" I asked and Peanut nods. "Yeah of course." She states and rushed into my room.

Mary P.O.V

"I told you! I told you it was too much!" I whisper yelled once Bella out of the room. Fuck! We blew it! It was just supposed to be a simple dinner. Our first dinner in our new apartment! We were supposed to eat it on the couch and watch Netflix. That was the plan. But no! Edward talked me into this stupid dinner date thingy! The candle and the roses were too much! And the wine! Oh this was too much! This was supposed to be a normal, friendly dinner! Not this! "I thought she would like it!" He whispered, yelled back and I groaned.

"You scared her off! Now she knows that I like her!" I whined and Edward scoffed. "I think she already knew that kid. You flirted with her in front of everyone." He states and I groaned again. She doesn't feel the same way! Why would she? And now it seems like I'm trying to force my feelings onto her! I'm terrible. This whole night is a disaster! Why was she all dirty!? She had dirt all over her. And she had sticks in her hair. Was she limping? Just like she was after that fight with Ali- She got into another fight with Alice?! Me? And then she came home and I made dinner! No. I didn't make dinner! I lied about making dinner! "I'm a terrible friend." I state and Edward shook his head. 

"No, you're a great friend. I'm the one who insisted on doing all of this. Let's just tell her this was my idea." He offered, still whispering because we didn't want Bella to hear. "Let's just throw it all away. I'm not even hungry anymore." I state and played with the fancy blouse Edward insisted I wear. I look stupid! "No!" He whispered and I shook my head. "Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

This continued for several minutes. It wasn't until Bella walked back into the room, fresh as a daisy did we stop. She wasn't upset about the dinner? She just cleaned up? "So... dinner." She states awkwardly, gesturing the table with her hand. "Dinner... Oh! Sit down!" I exclaimed and went to pull the chair out for her. Bella smiled at me before sitting down. "This looks so good." She states and I pushed her hair in. I gave Edward a quick thumbs up from behind her back before sitting down across from her. "Thanks. I was actually really nervous about this." I state and she smiled even wider. 

"I heard." She states and I wanted to curl into a ball and cry for a little while. She heard... of course she heard. Even though we were whispering (not really) she still heard! This is so embarrassing. "Remember what we practiced?" Edward asked and I frowned. What we practiced? "Oh! You look nice!" I exclaimed and Bella laughed. "You look even better. I like what you did with your hair." She states and I smiled. Edward helped me with it since I didn't know how to work the curling iron. I tried to put it on the stove. Luckily Edward stopped me. Turns out you just plug it into the wall and it heats itself up. Everything is just cool here. Before I could speak up and tell her about the cool curling iron, Edward spoke up.

"You can never take a compliment can you? Just say thank you." Edward states and Bella glared at him. "Why are you even here? Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked and I guessed that was her polite way of telling him to leave. "No." He stated and I nudged him. He said this was supposed to be a romantic dinner but it's not very romantic with him here. "We don't need a third wheel." Bella states smiling sweetly at her ex. "You're so mean. I just wanted to spend time with little Mary. You've been keeping her all to yourself." Edward teased and Bella sighed. " How about this, tomorrow we'll throw a housewarming party. And you're invited." She offered and my eyes widened. A party?! We're going to throw a party? "Fine, I'll be back here tomorrow at six." Edward says and grabs his keys. 

"Seven!" Bella exclaimed and he leaned down. He kissed her cheek and she smiled up at him. "6:30 it is." He states and she squeezed his hand. It was weird, seeing them show each other affection. Edward doesn't seem like the affectionate type. "I had fun tonight Mary." He states and kisses my cheek too before leaving. My eyes widened and I touched my cheek where he kissed me. My cheeks must have been really red because Bella laughed. "Love you Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella called out before he left. "Love you both. Bye." Edward called out before leaving. 

After Edward left dinner went smoothly. We talked about everything. She answered all my questions and I answered her. She asked me about 1920 and I ended up telling her about a few of my past lovers. She seemed genuinely to hear that I wasn't a virgin. "A nun? How did you seduce a nun?" Bella asked and I shrugged. "It was actually easier than it sounds. She was curious." I explained and Bella sipped her wine. Now would be a good time to ask her... "What about you?" I asked leaning forward. The food was good. No wonder it's Bella's favorite. She was actually eating a lot of the bread. Which was the only thing we kept that I cooked. She ate almost all her chicken and pasta too. But she ate a lot of bread. "What about me?" She asked and I shrugged. 

"Any boyfriends? Girlfriends? It's kind of weird just telling you about mine." I state. I never had a girlfriend. Most people don't want to date the town witch. Sleep with? Yes. But date? No, most people don't want that. My 'sleeping around' is what actually got me the name of town witch. The nun I slept with told everyone I was a witch and that they should stay away from me. She said I had some power to seduce the weak minded and once I had them under my spell I would sacrifice them to the devil. It was funny actually. She was just jealous and was trying to keep people away from me. She wanted me to herself. Which backfired in the end. These rumors only made people more interesting. They were curious to see my magic in action. I had this spot in the woods where I would sit and paint. Before the rumor spread almost no one went there. No one wanted to be anywhere near weird Mary Alice. 

But after the rumor... Almost every day for 3 months straight, someone would stumble across my spot in the forest asking to see my 'magic'. It was funny at first but after a while it got annoying. No matter how many times I told them that I wasn't a witch and I had no magic they kept coming back. And I rejected them every time. Well almost every time. There were a few people that caught my interest. There was Hanna, Joey, and Summer but they were different. They were the few that actually wanted to pursue a relationship but I didn't want that. I didn't want to lead them on. Fooling around, I see no problem with that. But actually dating someone. Being in a relationship with them? I couldn't do that. Why would I date them when my heart belonged to someone else? They were persistent, they always were at first. Stating we could run away together. Get a house together. Have kids….etc. Eventually they would get tired of my constant rejection and stop coming. And then someone new would come along. They were just summer flings. 

"No, Edward was my first." She states, staring at a spot on the ceiling. "Really?" I asked, surprised by what she said. Edward was her first? Like Edward. Edward who just helped me buy this dinner. "Really? What about after? How long have you been single?" I asked and Bella cleared her throat. "Two years but it's complicated. I've only been with Edward... is that embarrassing? I'm 38 and I've only been with one person." She states and I shake my head. "No! That's not embarrassing! It's sweet!" I exclaimed, hoping I hadn't made her feel uncomfortable. "It's cool. Keep telling about... Joey?" She asked and I shook my head. I really don't like talking about my exes with her. At first it was fun but now it feels wrong. 

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's not important." I state and noticed her clean plate. "Are you full?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yes, another bite and I'll be sick." She states and my eyes widened. Yeah, we definitely didn't want that to happen. Grabbed out empty plates before taking them to the sink. I started to wash the dishes but she turned off the water. I tensed when she reached over me, I didn't hear her get up. Or move behind me. "I'll clean up. You should go to bed." She states and I looked at the clock. It's already 2:00 am? Now that I'm thinking about it... I am tired. "Are you sure?" I asked and she nods. "Yeah, you go to sleep." She insisted and I nod. It's just a few dishes. Two plates, two forks, two knives and two wine glasses. Damn that wine made me sleepy. Edward had already washed all the dishes from my failure earlier. Maybe I should thank him by cooking his favorite food too. Once I learn how to work the stove of course. 

"Okay, good night Bella." I muttered and turned around. Bella hadn't moved. It was only now did I realize how close she was. My eyes widened and I stepped backwards. But I was trapped against the sink. Strawberries. I used to dream about strawberries and I never understood why until a few days ago. Bella smells like sweet strawberries, freesia and chamomile and soap. No wonder Edward couldn't control himself around her. She smells wonderful. Bella hugged me, surrounding me in the scent of strawberries and chamomile. I instantly relaxed, nearly going limp against her. Wow I'm really tired. Why didn't I notice until now? I feel like I could go to sleep right now. Standing up too. She's so comfortable. She's like a pillow. A cold pillow that's not soft and not too firm. Just perfect. 

"Thank you for dinner. I'm glad my first date in 20 years is with you." She states and I grinned like an idiot. She said it was a date. I know she's probably just teasing me because of what I said earlier but my heart still skipped a beat. Date. "You're welcome." I muttered and she grinned down at me. She kissed my cheek before pushing me playfully. "Get in bed, bunny." She states and my heart fluttered. Like it did every time she called me that. I really liked it when she called me that. Better than honey and Peanut. Something about it just sent my poor heart into overload. I don't think it can handle much more. That would be the third time it's skipped a beat in two minutes. Next time it might just stop working. "Good night." I muttered and walked out of the room with a goofy smile. Tonight was perfect. 

Edward P.O.V

Bella didn't look surprised when she saw me sitting on her bed waiting for her. She didn't look anything but nauseous actually. We made eye contact for maybe half a second before she rushed into the bathroom. I followed her, turning the shower on with one hand, holding her hair back with the other. "Let it out, I'm right here. Let it all out." I state as dry heaved. "It wa-" She gagged and I heard something wet hit the toilet. Ew. Ew. Ew. I forgot how much I hated doing this. 

"It was worth it." She states smiling through her pain. "I'm sure it was sweetie. Keep your head in the toilet." I urged pushing her head towards the toilet and away from me. She gagged again, this time nothing coming out but she triggered my own gag reflex. I gagged and then she gagged. And then I gagged because she gagged and then she threw up and then I gagged again. It was going to be a very long night. I hate vomit!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Alice was exactly where Bella left her, sitting on a log in the middle of the forest. I sat down next to her, hiding the present I bought her behind my back. "Why so glum?" I asked, staring into the distance with her. It's rare, these moments where Alice isn't wearing her mask. Well, I wouldn't really call it a mask. More like a… persona? Is that a better word for it? Alice has this weird obsession with being perfect. She has all this pressure in her shoulders. She's the protector of the family, her visions saving us whenever we somehow ended up in trouble. If something happens to slip past her visions she blames herself. 

She's our protector, everyone's shoulder to cry on, Reneesme's aunt, Bella's… Just Bella's. She constantly feels like she has to be perfect. She believes the moment she messes up the whole world would cave in. She constantly has to be in control. And Mary being here is something she never saw coming. Her control slipped and now Bella is gone. And that's something none of us saw happen. But we also saw it coming for a mile away. The only person Bella would choose over Alice (besides Reneesme) would be Alice. Well, Mary. She's never been able to tell Alice no. 

"Leave me alone Edward." She muttered, still staring into the woods. She looks so… defeated. "No, I think I'll stay." I state and she sighed. "Why so sad? You won the fight. Bella's coming home." I state and she smiled. 

"I won the battle. I know you see it Edward. She's slipping through my fingers. D-... Do you see the way Bella looks at her?" Alice asked and I almost laughed. The way Bella looks at her? I've been watching Bella look at her for years. "Yeah I see it." I state and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Bella looks at Mary the exact same way she looks at you." I state and Alice scoffed. She shook her head, deep in her denial. "Bella doesn't look at me like that." She states and I rolled my eyes. She's delusional now. 

"She does…. Why haven't you made your move? You and Jasper have been separated for fives years now. You know how she feels, there's no way you didn't know. It was obvious." I state and Alice suddenly forgot how to speak it seems. "We both knew this was coming, Bella would eventually start dating again. Especially if you never made your move." I continued and she shook her head. "I thought I was ready. I thought I would handle it. I never felt this way when she was with you. I feel so angry just thinking about it." She states and I reached out to grab her hand. Of course she was never jealous of me. She knew Bella and I weren't going to last. No matter how I wanted us to be together forever, that was never going to happen. "Why does Bella like her so much?!" Alice asked as if she genuinely didn't know. Which is hilarious.

"She's you! Mary's everything she likes about you. Just without the guilt. She still thinks you're married, did you know that?" I asked and Alice frowned. "She does? Jasper and I haven't stayed in the same room in...12 years. We haven't kissed in even longer than that." She stated and I shrugged. It wasn't as obvious as she's making it out to be. Alice and Jasper have never been the traditional couple. More like friends with benefits. They're not even married. They have wedding rings but they never actually got married. Bella doesn't know that. "You should tell her how you feel. You know she'll never make the first move." I state and Alice shook her head. 

"No, I'm not ready. I just need more time." She states and I didn't know what to say at that point. More time? It's been 22 years. How much more time does she need? Instead of saying this out loud, I placed the item I had stolen from Bella's new apartment on her lap. "I got this for you." I state and her eyes widened. She grabbed the jacket, staring down at it with glassy eyes. 

"My hoodie…" She states and I nod. "I know that's why you attacked her. Well part of it." I state as she slowly slid the old worn down jacket. It doesn't actually belong to Alice. It's Bella but she always let Alice wear it. Whenever Alice needed a jacket (Alice likes to walk out of the house in a short sleeve shirt like it's not below freezing outside. She forgets how weird it looks sometimes) Bella would always give her this jacket. I don't even think Bella noticed. But Alice did. Alice wore it more than Bella ever did. And even though Alice would always give it back after a week or two, Bella would just give it to her again.

After a while it became obvious that Alice would walk outside without a jacket just so Bella would give her hers. And the fact that Bella subconsciously gave that jacket to Mary…. That's one of the reasons Alice attacked her two weeks ago. One reason is Mary somehow avoided Alice's visions. I also could not read her mind. At first, I agreed with Alice. Mary was dangerous. She came out of nowhere and was somehow immune to both Alice and my gifts. But after spending five minutes with her it was clear that she couldn't hurt a fly and meant no harm to our family. Alice was already suspicious and that paired with her own jealousy is what made her snap. "It's just polyester." I state when I saw Alice burying her face in the soft material of the jacket. "She said it looked better on me." Alice muttered more to herself than to me. She's taking this much harder than I thought she would. I honestly feel like she's being over dramatic.

Bella's not leaving forever and it's not the end of the world. But I'm not going to say that out loud. That's rude and inconsiderate. My sister is distressed so obviously I am going to comfort her. "How long did you give Bella? Until she has to come home?" I asked and Alice sighed. "A month. She can stay for another month but then she has to come home." Alice states and I nod. I assume that month is to get all her affairs in order. Like a job, clothes, food, some form of transportation. Stuff like that. "Is Bella still allowed to visit Mary?" I asked and Alice huffed. 

"Yes, Bella is still allowed to visit her precious bunny. She can only spend one full day out of the week with her. She can't stay for more than 12 hours at a time on the other days. And only three days a week." Alice states and I nod. That doesn't sound too unreasonable to me. That actually sounds fair. So Bella could spend all day and night with Mary on Wednesday and still go and see her three other days of the week. 

That sounds pretty reasonable to me. Yes, she is being controlling and territorial but those weren't bad rules. It could be much worse. I know exactly what Alice is thinking right now and it could have been much worse. I'm trying really hard to ignore her thoughts right now. Especially since Bella agreed to the deal. I wonder what would happen if Alice said Bella and Mary couldn't see each other at all? I'm 100% sure that Bella would have broken that rule. She would probably sneak out and see Mary anyway. And that would just piss Alice off. 

"Bella never called me any cute pet names. She never called me bunny…." Alice muttered and I tried not to laugh at how blatantly jealous she was. She's pouting… "They're throwing a housewarming party tomorrow." I state and Alice frowned. "How sweet….Let me guess, I'm not invited?" Alice asked and I shrugged. 

"Technically no, I'm the only one who was invited. But they never said I couldn't invite the rest of the family." I state and that didn't seem to cheer Alice up at all. "And they also never said you weren't invited…." I stated and Alice scoffed. "Are you suggesting I crash the party? I'm obviously not welcomed. Not after I strangled the host not even two weeks ago." She states and I shrugged. "I never said that. I never said you should crash the party… I was just letting you know that they were having a party… and I know how much you love parties." I state and she smiled. "Could you imagine the look on bunny's face if I did? She would probably pee her pants…" Alice states and I grinned. She's not pouting anymore!

"You should wear that skirt you bought a few weeks ago. Bella wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off you…" I suggested and Alice's smile returned full force. "And then she'll forget all about Mary and come home to me!" She exclaimed and I doubt it would be that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: This chapter was different than the others. It was shorter, only about 8000 words. This chapter also switched between point of view a lot. I've never written Edward's point of view so that was difficult. I thought Edward was an important part of this story. Being Bella's ex husband and also being Alice's brother. I thought his perspective was neccessary. I wanted Edward to be supportive and loving. He has no bitter feelings about the divorce or Bellice. Tell me how you felt about his character please.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary P.O.V

Goosebumps began to form on my skin as cool fingertips caressed my neck. I smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. Instead of turning around like she wanted, I kept my gaze straight forward. Focusing on the view in front of us. It seems my needy lover didn't like being ignored. Her lips pressed against the back of my neck and I gripped the railing in front of me. "Bella." I whined and she hummed. "Yes?" She purred and wrapped her arms around me. Her fingers tugged playfully at the knot keeping my robe together and I pushed her hand away. "Cut it out. What if someone sees." I muttered, glancing up at the two pairs of eyes watching us from the building across. They had been watching us for a while now. It was funny at first. I would give them a show occasionally, doing little things to tease our audience but never this. This was too far. 

"Let them see. I don't care. I want you." Bella purred in my ear and my knees felt weak. Just like every other time she said it. She wants me. This amazing woman actually wants me… I still can't believe it. Even now, with her hands groping me greedily and her lips teasing my neck. "You just had me not even 20 minutes ago." I remind her. Not even 20 minutes ago, more like 13 if I'm being honest. "Don't care. Want you again." She mumbled and dragged her sharp teeth against my pulse point. Fuckkk. I love it when she gets like this. All wild and needy. Barely able to control herself. But not with people watching. Not with her watching. I turned around, smirking when I saw black eyes and her canines were just a little longer than usual. A little sharper too. 

"Be-" I started to speak but she kissed me. Her lips were cool but her mouth was warm. All I could taste was strawberries and I felt lightheaded suddenly. And I was suddenly wet again. Damn her and that venom. By the time Bella pulled away, I was a panting mess. Literal puddy in her hands at this point. One kiss from her and I'm done for. All self control is out the window. Well off the balcony in this case. I don't care who's watching. I need her. 

"Can I top this time?" She asked, staring down at me with hopeful needy eyes. So polite. She always is when she wants something. I honestly can't tell her no. I don't want to tell her no. "Whatever you want, Bells." I moaned out and she smiled. Her nimble fingers tugged at the lash holding my robe closed. It fell open and I shivered. Her cold fingers along with the cool breeze felt amazing against my overheated flesh. "I want to taste you again. Please let me taste you bunny." She pleads and I moaned. 

My already weak legs gave out and I would have fallen to the ground if Bella hadn't caught me. Her strong arms lifted me off the ground and pressed me against the wall. "Oka-okay." I croaked out and she began showering me in kisses. She dropped to her knees and I tangled my fingers through silky chocolate curls. Because that's the only thing I had to hold onto. She was on her knees in front of me, my thighs thrown over both of her shoulders. 

"I love you." She mumbled as kissed all over my thighs. Fuck she's so strong. To be able to hold me like this. No problem. She was only really using one hand to hold me up. The other was palming my breast greedily and fuck it felt good. I can't be the first woman she's made love to. I refused to believe it. She's too good at it. She knows just how to touch me. It was just right. It felt good. "Bells." I moaned out, throwing my head back. Her tongue was so… I tugged at her hair, arching underneath her and she growled. I opened my eyes, wanting to look at her while she did this for me. To me. But I got distracted. My eyes focused on another pair of black eyes and I smirked. But it didn't last long because Bella started doing that thing that I like. "Fuck baby! You feel so good." I moaned out extra loud, not caring who heard. 

I rolled over in bed, burying my face in the nearest pillow. Fuck. Fuck! What's wrong with me!? A wet dream? I just had a wet dream! What am I? 15? What 19 year old has a wet dream! I rubbed my thighs together, trying to ease to ache between them. I didn't have to reach down to know that I was wet. Like almost dripping down my thighs wet. Fuck this is so embarrassing. This wasn't the first time I've had a dream about Bella but they never felt that real. I swear I could still feel her lips on my neck. Her hands palming my chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself." I muttered and climbed out of bed. Practically having to peel my underwear off. Yeah… those are ruined. My pajamas shirt was next. It was damp. Probably because I started to sweat a little in my sleep. That dream had me a little heated… I walked into the bathroom, happy that it was connected to my bedroom. So I didn't have to face Bella like this. I turned on the hot water and began trying to wash any remnants of the dream away. Bella's lips on my neck. Her hands on my breast… 

All of it. I can't think about her like that. She's my friend. My best fucking friend. I shouldn't be thinking about her as a lover. When I finally finished showering, I threw on some light house clothes and decided to let my hair air dry. I'll do something about it later. Right now I'm hungry. Hopefully Bella isn't up and I don't have to face her yet. How can I look her in the eye after that. I know I have pervy thoughts sometimes but that's different. Or sometimes I flirt with her but I'm just joking around. Bella's been so nice to me and how do I repay her? I have a wet dream not even two doors away from where she's resting. Or doing whatever vampires do at night. I tip toed out of my room, realizing today was not my lucky day. Bella was up. And she was… singing? And playing a tiny guitar? The ukulele! She brought it?! 

I can't keep pushing this down any deeper  
Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?  
Every move I make is just another mistake  
I wonder what it would take  
Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body  
Like there's a hole inside my heart  
It's like this feeling is gonna consume me  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start  
Ohh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside  
It's like I'm all gummed up inside  
It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-de, i-i-ide

Bella sang, a frustrated look on her face as she played the final chords. She didn't seem to notice me watching. Not until I pressed my hand against my chest. Trying to calm my racing heart. Was that song about Alice? Does she… is she… Maybe she does like Alice. More than a friend. I had almost given up hope for being something more with Bella. Sure I would flirt and tease. And she would amuse me by flirting back sometimes but i thought maybe she was sparing my feelings. But what if she's scared. Scared she'll ruin a 20 year friendship. I guess my increased heart rate caught her attention because she looked up from her tiny guitar. Our eyes met and I noticed they were black. Just like in my dream. Even though her eyes were black, she smiled at me like everything was fine. Maybe she's just thirsty. I waved awkwardly and she nodded at the spot next to her. She began fiddling with the chords again and humming. I sat down wordlessly and she started to sing again. She was quiet, so quiet that I barely heard her earlier. This almost sounded like the same song. But she changed the words.

Ohh, Flame Princess, I like your dress  
your like a beautiful treasure, I wanna open your chest  
'Cause I think you're great, I wanna be your mate  
Or maybe go on a date  
'Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body  
Like there's a fire inside my heart  
It's like this fire is gonna consume me  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start  
Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up insi-i-de, i-i-ide

I giggled once she finished and she grinned. "Did you write that yourself?" I asked and it was her turn to giggle. "What? Of course not. It's a song from one of Ness's favorite shows. Adventure time." She states and played a few random notes as she spoke. I watched as her fingers glided over the strings with ease and I couldn't help but stare. "Oh… I didn't know that you sing." I stated and she rolled her eyes. "I don't. I was just messing around." She states and began to play a few chords. I listened to her mess around with the strings for a while and I relaxed on the couch. I really liked this. "I taught myself to play after Ness was born." Bella states after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Can you believe that? Me? In a comfortable silence. I never thought that existed until I met Bella. Silence always felt awkward before. Like it needed to be filled. I needed to talk. Make noise. Or I get anxious. But with Bella I don't have that problem. I could sit here for hours and not talk… and that would be fine. Perfectly fine. "Really?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yeah, she said she wanted to learn how to play. So I taught myself. It took me a couple of hours but I finally got the hang of it. And then I taught her." She stated and I rolled my eyes. I love how casually she said that. It took her a couple of hours! It usually takes people weeks to master an instrument. But it only takes Bella a few hours? And she doesn't think anything of it. 

"So Ness plays too?" I asked, deciding not to tell her how awesome I think she is. Or how amazing she is as a mother. "Um no. She lost interest after a few days but that's what kids do. When she didn't immediately succeed at it, she kinda quit." She states and I couldn't help but laugh. "That sucks." I state and Bella shrugged. "She went through an electric guitar phase. That was fun." She states and I grinned. I wish I could have seen that… well I guess I did see that. My vampire self did. "How did Edward feel about this phase?" I asked and she chuckled. "He hated it. He always preferred classical and he was very disappointed when Ness didn't share his interests. She prefers rock and hip hop." Bella explained and I grinned. She put me onto some new music. 

We've been texting ever since I got a phone. It took me a few days to figure the thing out but I eventually got the hang of it. My favorites are Megan the Stallion, Rico Nasty and Doja cat. I like to dance. And they make songs that are fun to dance to. And the way they talk! No one would ever say things like that when I was growing up. Let alone in music! It was so fucking cool. "Speaking is Ness… she told me to ask you something." I stated and Bella tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" She asked and I tried to remember the word. "She told me to ask you what a milf is." I state and she plucked a wrong note. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath and I frowned. "Is it bad?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, well… Google it." She states and refused to make eye contact. Did I offend her? I didn't think the word was that bad. Ness had said it so casually. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my shorts and did as Bella instructed. A mom I'd like to… "Oh!" I exclaimed and laughed. Now I get it! She's fucking funny! "Stop laughing! I hate when they call me that!" She exclaimed and I couldn't stop laughing. It's true though! 

"I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize between laughs and she huffed. They must call her that often. From the annoyed look on her face. I guess Bella is a MILF. She is a mother… she doesn't look like one but she is. She doesn't look older than 20. But she's actually…. 40? Wow she's 40. That's kinda ho- Noooo. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Sure… I've always had a thing for older women but this is different. Bella is a vampire. "Just for that. I'm not making you breakfast." She states and I groaned. Nooo. I'm starving! 

After a lot of whining and pouting. And even some tickling, Bella finally gave in and made me breakfast. Which was just a fruit salad but everything tastes better when she makes it. She even drizzled a little honey on top of everything. To satisfy my sweet tooth. I watched as she washed and cut some of the fruit from my spot on the counter. Swinging my legs as I watched her. She set the bowl down next to me and I grinned. She stood between my legs. Close but not too close. "Open." She demanded and I opened my mouth without hesitation. I didn't even think. My body just did what she told it to. Which was actually kinda weird. She seemed to realize it was weird too because she looked at me funny. I giggled awkwardly and she rolled her eyes. "I um…. Don't know why I did that." I tried to explain but she shook her head. 

"Do you always open your mouth whenever someone asks you to?" She asked and offered me a grape. My eyes widened but I ate it. She's feeding me? "No. Just you." I state and she rolled her eyes. "Weirdo." She teased and fed me a raspberry. We made casual small talk while she fed me, like this was a normal thing. It kinda was. It was completely innocent until she fed me a strawberry. Which reminded me of my dream from earlier. I hesitated and Bella frowned. "What, you don't like strawberries?" She asked and I shook my head. Trying to calm my racing heart. "It's not that. I love strawberries." I confessed and she frowned. "Then what's wrong?" She asked and fuck I was being weird. "Nothing." I stated and leaned forward biting into the fruit. It was sweet and juicy. But not nearly as sweet as Bella's lips in my dream. My mouth wasn't tingling like in my dream. 

"Taste good?" She asked and I nod. "Great." I mumbled and she stared at my lips. What? Was there something on my face? I reached up to wipe my face with the back of my hand but she beat me to it. Her thumb swept against my lower lip, wiping away the juice from the strawberry. "There. Perfect." She states and then sucked the juice off her finger. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I stared at her in shock. But she ignored me and reached into the bowl, offering me another ripe berry. "Want another?" She asked and I swallowed. "No thanks. I'm full." I stated and she frowned. "You barely ate…" she states and I wanted to scream. She expects me to eat after that? She wants me to eat fruit when I know she's so much sweeter? No. I'm not hungry for fruit anymore. The scent of strawberries filled the air and I felt lightheaded suddenly.

"Bella. You need to move." I stated and she leaned closer. "Is this better?" She asked and her hands came up to rest on my hips. "No. It's not." I state, trying to ignore the fact that her cool hands felt like heaven on my flushed skin. She leaned even closer, her face just centimeters from my neck. "How about this?" She asked and I tried to lean away but she only pulled me closer. 

"Bella, you're driving me crazy. It's getting really hard not to touch you right now." I confessed and she let out a low chuckle. It sounded dangerous. "How do you think I feel? How am I supposed to resist when you smell so fucking good?" She practically growled out and I shivered. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is even worse than my dream. This is real. This is really happening. This isn't a dream. I would have woken up by now if this is a dream. My heart is fucking pounding now. "What's gotten into you, honey?" I asked and she did that sexy chuckle again. "You, you've gotten into me. You've gotten into my fucking head. Everything made sense before you came along. I was fucking fine. I was happy Mary!" She exclaimed leaning back suddenly. My heart dropped to the floor and I felt guilty. Selfish. I came into her life and I fucked it up. I shouldn't have ca- "Look at me." She demanded and grabbed my face. 

"You fucked up everything." She hissed, glaring down at me. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and I shook my head. "Bell-" I tried to speak, my voice cracked. "Let me finish dammit!" She exclaimed and I flinched. "I was fucking fine until you came along Mary. Happily unaware. But you changed everything! You made me… It's your fault I'm like this now! I didn't have these thoughts before I met you!" She states, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I'm sorry." I muttered and she chuckled. "You're sorry? For what? Being so damn cute? Smelling so nice. Being so charming?" She asked sarcastically and I frowned. What…. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she frowned. "What do you think I'm talking about? I'm talking about these… feelings! That you make me feel! I can't stop thinking about you!" She exclaimed and my eyes widened. What?! "You got into my head and you won't leave. I didn't have these… urges before you came… You did this." She states and I frowned. She's mad at me because she…. She likes me? "You're mad because you like me?" I asked and she frowned even harder. "Yes! Well no! I'm not mad! I'm just frustrated. I don't know what I feel." She states and began pacing. I watched as she walked back and forth and honestly…. I don't know how I feel either. She's not mad at me… so that's good. And she likes me. "I like you too." I stated and she laughed. 

"I know that!" She states and I blushed. Yeah, I guess I did make that obvious. "I just wanted to let you know. It's nice hearing it out loud." I state and she nods. "It… it's very nice." She states and smiled for the first time since the fruit salad. Wow… all of this is because of a fruit salad. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." I offered, hoping I could help her sort her feelings out. "You." She stated and I rolled my eyes. "You said that already." I state and grab a raspberry from the bowl. "Listen, you little smart ass." Bella growled and I smirked. "How vulgur. You tell me you like me one second and the next you're calling me names." I state and she sighed. "I said it lovingly." She states and my smirk widened. "Where did this come from? Yesterday I was sure you didn't feel the same way. What changed?" I asked and she sighed. "Your scent is what triggered me at first. Last night after our date, I realized I liked you. Like a lot. I really wanted to kiss you afterwards. It took everything in me not to wake you up and demand I give you a real end of date kiss." She states and I blushed. I didn't know that… "I decided that I wouldn't act on these feelings. And that I would just ignore how i felt. But this morning you…" She stopped herself and I frowned. 

"This morning I what?" I asked and she huffed. "You smelled different. The main component of your scent is lemon. It's always been like that. But today you smelled like peaches. Ripe, juicy peaches… and it triggered something in me. You just… fuck you smelled so good. I wanted to taste you so bad." She states, avoiding eye contact. I almost choked on the grape in my mouth. Fuck. "I'm sorry for um… smelling so good." I muttered and she laughed a little. "It's not your fault. I just… both of you are driving me crazy. You're so sweet and soft and warm. And Alice is just…the exact opposite at the moment. She's fucking feral right now. And she keeps manhandling me and I fucking like it for some reason." She states and i tried not to get jealous… of myself. "I wanted to kiss her last night too. But I can't kiss either of you." She states and I frowned. "Why not?" I asked and she frowned too. "Because you're married." She states and I huffed. "Do you see a ring on this finger?" I asked and Bella chuckled. "No, I don't." She states and I nod. "Exactly, I am not married. I'm here with you, not Jasper. I'm exactly where I want to be. Well not really…" I corrected myself and she frowned. "Where do you want to be?" She asked, a little scared actually. "In your arms." I stated and she rolled her eyes. She moved closer to me, wrapping her cool arms around me. 

"Now, I am exactly where I want to be." I state and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I really like you Peanut." She muttered and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I know." I muttered and she sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier… I was just… frustrated. It's hard wanting something you can't have." She states and I pulled back. "Who said you can't have me?" I state and she sighed. "Bunny, you know we can't do this." She states and I started to get a little upset. So… she confessed her feelings for me and I still get rejected. Something's not adding up here. "Maybe I'm missing something… why can't we do this exactly?" I asked and she shook her head. "It's not right." She states and I felt my temper flare. Just a little bit. Why can't she just let go? Why is she being so stubborn? I know I should be patient and wait but why should I wait. She likes me back. So what's the hold up? "Feels right to me. Nothing has ever felt this right." I stated and she ran her hands through her hair. 

And then it clicked. "Oh, I get it." I stated and she looked up. "What?" She asked and I shook my head. "It's because I'm not her. Isn't it? You want Alice. Not me." I state and I scoffed. I'm so stupid. How did I even think I could compete with her? Myself? She's better than me. In every sense of the word. She's stronger, smarter, prettier. She can do things I can't even imagine. Why would Bella want me when she can have her? Sure I'm soft and warm but Alice is her equal. And I'm just… nothing. "Woah, don't do that." Bella states and I rolled my eyes. "Don't do what?" I asked bitterly and she glared. "Don't put words in my mouth! I never once said that." She states and I laughed. "You didn't have to. Look Bella, I'm not stupid. It's obvious you want he-" I started but she bared her teeth at me. I'm not a vampire or anything but I knew enough. That was not a good thing. 

"No. What the fuck was that? Why are you catching an attitude with me?" I asked and she growled. "You caught an attitude with me!" She states and I nod. "Fuck yeah! I caught an attitude. You're the one who confessed her love for me only to turn around and say we couldn't be together. So yeah, I'm sorry if I caught an attitude." I state and she glared. I hopped off the counter, my foot tapping against the ground. "I never said love! Stop putting words into my mouth! Why can't you just understand we can't be together. It's wrong!" She exclaimed and shook my head. She keeps saying that but refuses to tell me why. How am I supposed to help if she doesn't tell me."Tell me why it's wrong Bella." I demanded and she bared her teeth again.

"Don't do this Mary. I can't handle both of you being mad at me right now." She stated and I scoffed. She can't handle both of u- "I don't give a fuck what you can and can't handle Bella. I can't handle you saying you want to kiss me one second and then saying you don't want to the next." I stated and she tugged at her hair again. "I never said that dammit! I still want to kiss you! Even now when you're pissing me off!" She exclaimed and I wanted to hit something. "Then kiss me!" I exclaimed and she shook her head. "No!" She exclaimed and I sighed. "You either kiss me or get out of my face Bella. I can not talk to you when you're like this." I state and she looked at me like I was crazy. I'm fucking fuming. She needs to move. Or else I'm going to kiss her and she already said she doesnt want that. A girl only has so much self control. 

The woman I love tells me she has feelings for me and then she catches a fucking attitude. Not to mention she looks hot as hell when she's angry. And she expects me not to kiss her! I'm trying to respect her wishes but I can't do that with her so close. I cant fucking think when she's close like this. "You started this shit! You're the one that's tripping! Not me!" She exclaimed and I wasn't going to argue anymore. "So you're not going to kiss me?" I asked and she looked like she wanted to bang her head on the counter. 

"No! I'm not going to kiss you!" She exclaimed and I clenched my fist. Not because I wanted to punch her. I would never. Even if she was human and punching her wouldn't break my hand. I just wanted to punch the wall or something. She's so confusing! I'm not mad she won't kiss me! I'm not going to fucking beg. That's not the problem. The problem is she won't make up her fucking mind. Let me calm down. I just need a minute. We should calm down and separate before we ruin… whatever this is. I just need a few minutes away. "Okay then." I stated and grabbed the bowl off the counter. "Okay then? What do you mean okay then?" Bella asked and I threw away the leftover fruit. Only a few blueberries. I set the bowl in the sink, filling it with water so I could wash it later. 

"I mean, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Bella. You need to figure out your feelings. By yourself because I'm not helping obviously. I tried but we ended up arguing." I stated and she stared at me in shock. "You need to leave. Go hunt, talk to Edward, go for a walk. I don't care. But you can't stay here." I stated and she scoffed. "You're kicking me out?" She asked and I nod. What's so confusing about what I said. I thought I was pretty clear. "Yes. It's my apartment. That's what you told me. And I'm kicking you out until the party." I state and she made a sour face. Like she sucked on a lime. "You can't kick me out." She states and I frowned. "I just did… leave. And don't come back until 7 or until you figure out what you want." I state and started to walk towards the living room. What should I watch on netflix? "You're serious." Bella states and I knew it wasn't a question. "Yes, get out." I state and grab the remote before flopping on the couch. "You're fucking serious!" She exclaimed, suddenly behind me. I jumped in surprise, forgetting how fast she is. Fuck! I decided not to answer her and began scrolling through Netflix… 

"All of this because I wouldn't kiss you?!" She asked and I snapped. Does she think I'm that desperate? To throw a fit because she won't fucking kiss me?! Does she think I'm some pathetic little human that just worships the ground she walks on. Because I'm not. Here I am, trying to give her space so she can figure out how she feels…. "I'd you honestly think this is about a kiss, you're stupid." I state, turning around to glare at her. I knew I couldn't physically hurt her. Not that I wanted to. I knew I couldn't grab her and pin her to the ground like Alice could. I couldn't make her listen. But I could fuck with her head. I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to hurt her feelings like she had hurt mine.

"As much as I fucking like you Bella, I will not beg for your affection. What I was doing was encouraging you to act on your feelings. You're obviously confused. And I wanted to help you. I'm trying to give you space to figure out how you feel. That's why I'm kicking you out. But I do not need to kiss you. If I wanted someone to kiss, or even fuck, I would find someone. It wouldn't take me long. I'm sure a lot of people would jump at the opportunity." I state and my plan worked. She was upset. She looked hurt. Jealous. Oh she looked so jealous. Before I could smirk in triumph, she wrapped her fingers around my throat. I gasped as she pulled me close. Her nose brushing against mine as she stared down at me. My eyes widened at the bold gesture but I wasn't scared. Bella doesn't scare me. Even if she's growling in my face with her hand around my throat. "Shut up." She growled and I glared at her.

"Make me." I hissed, knowing damn well she wouldn't. How did we even end up here? We had been perfectly fine. Started the morning like every other morning. I never even thought Bella would confess her feelings to me. Especially not this quickly. I had been here for less than two weeks and somehow my presence made her question her whole sexuality. And I understand that might be frustrating. She thought she was straight. And not in love with her best friend. I know this whole situation is probably really stressful but that doesn't mean she can talk to me any kind of way. Because I know for a fact she wouldn't talk to Alice like this. Baring her teeth and growling threateningly. So why is she talking to me like this. Not to mention grabbing me by the throat. Speaking of my throat, her grip tightened and she looked conflicted. While her grip was tighter than before, it was in no way painful. I doubt she could hurt me if she wanted to. Physically that is. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut it when the door was suddenly thrown open. 

"Let's get this party started!" Ness exclaimed and kicked the door opened. Bella blinked and snapped out of her feral daze. Her eyes brightened, no longer inky pools full of anger and want. They were still dark but nowhere near the black I had just been staring into. They were dark amber and filled with shame now. She quickly let go of my throat and took a few steps back. I glanced at Ness, who had been all sunshine and lollipops when she came in. She was now staring at us in shock, like she couldn't believe what she had just walked in on. "I um… Am I interrupting something? Because I can come back later. Yeah, I'll just come back lat-" Ness started and began to back away slowly. "You're not interrupting! Your mom was just leaving." I state and Bella was too busy staring down at her hands to hear me it seems. "Bella. You were just leaving right?" I asked and she looked up. "What? Oh! Yes, I was just leaving. I'll be back in time for the party. Call me if you need anything… Okay bunny?" She asked, staring at me with guilty eyes. Fuck. I'm supposed to be mad at her! She just yelled at me for no reason. 

She hurt my feelings. But for some reason my heart still skips a beat when she calls me that! And her eyes! She looks so sad! "Okay." I mumbled and realized the best thing to do was not to look at her. Instead I stared at my hands, ignoring the way my cheeks, ears and neck suddenly felt warm. Dammit I'm blushing. Bella grabbed her jacket and began walking towards the door. "See you later kiddo." Bella states and leaned up to kiss Ness's cheek. Because yes, Ness was taller than Bella. "Bye mom…" Ness mumbled, eyeing her mother warily. "Bye bunny… I'm sorry." She mumbled and was gone before I could apologize too. I shouldn't have said that last part. That's the only part I regret. She was already on edge and I just had to say that. I just had to say I don't need her. And that I could find someone else. Who says that? That was cruel and hurtful and I did it on purpose. Not even 10 minutes after she confessed she had feelings for me. She just… she just made me so angry! I came all this way just to be with her. To sweep her off her feet. To show her how good a life with me could be. And what do I do? I get into a petty argument with her and kick her out. Because of what? 

"Fuck." I groaned and flopped into the couch. I pressed my face against the cushions, hating the way my eyes started to tear up. I'm so fucking stupid. "Was that… a sex thing? Or did you two get into an argument?" Ness asked and sat down next to me. I blushed hard at her question and shook my head. "Why would it be a sex thing!?" I squeaked out and Ness scoffed. "It's obvious you're head over heels for her Mary. And Mom has always… been really close to Auntie Ali. Like really close. I didn't notice it when I was younger but those two are…" Ness trailed off, trying to choose her words carefully. "Always what?" I asked, entirely too eager. "Gay for each other. I didn't notice before because it's always been like that. They were always secret smiles, lingering touches, and longing looks. But now that I'm older now, I realize that's not normal behavior for best friends." She finished and I sighed. How sweet.

"We got into a disagreement." I state, answering her question from earlier. "Oh, a lovers quarrel." Ness states and runs her fingers through my hair. It was comforting. "No." I mumbled, not wanting to talk about anything to do with lovers around Ness. Technically she is older than me but I still treat her like she's younger. She's my niece, I don't care how old she is. And I don't want to talk about my feelings with Bella with her. Because that's her mom. And that's weird. To me at least. She seems to have no problem with it. 

"Then why does the whole apartment smell like that?" Ness asked and I frowned. "Like what? It smells normal to me." I state and she nods. "You don't know? Fuck I forget humans can't smell the way we do. How do I explain this… You know vampires have excellent noses. They can smell a single drop of blood miles away. But we can also smell other things. Like right now, if I focus really hard I can smell that you're sad." She states slowly, like she was talking to a child. "You can smell my emotions?" I asked and she nods. "Yes! But not everyone. I can only smell yours because we are frriends. And I have to focus really hard. But some emotions are easier to sense. Because they have… physical evidence. 

Like I can smell your tears, even though you haven't cried. Or earlier I knew you were angry because I could hear your blood racing. But the apartment mostly smells like… like sex." She states and I blushed so fucking hard. Now it makes sense! That's what she was trying to tell me! "I had a dream earlier! But that was hours ago!" I exclaimed and she chuckled nervously. "But the scent lingers." She states and I buried my face in the pillows. So Bella had… she could smell my… No wonder she was so frustrated this morning! "Does it smell weir-" I asked and Ness shook her head quickly.

"No! It doesn't! It kinda smells like ripe peaches but different." She tried to explain and I shook my head. "Let's talk about something else. Let's focus on the party." I state, trying to hide my embarrassment. "If it makes you feel any better, mom likes peaches." Ness states after a few awkward moments and I groaned. That made it ten times worse. 

Bella P.O.V

I didn't even get to sit down on the couch before Alice pounced on me. She climbed onto my lap, smiling down at me mischievously. Her eyes were that bright yellow that I've grown to love and she was no longer tense. We had made up last night. I don't know what about last night made her forgive me but she did. Maybe it was the fact she got to punch me in the face. Or maybe it was because I agreed to come home. But she was fine now. Well not really. Her smiles were still tight and she made the occasional snide comment. And all her hugs were a little too tight and a little too long. But she was definitely better than before. I could handle a few tight hugs and petty comments. What I couldn't handle was her being outright angry with me. Fuck Peanut is mad at me right now.

"Trouble in paradise?" She practically purred as she bounced on my lap happily. "Ali, I can't handle your teasing right now." I confessed but she ignored me. She continued to squirm playfully, not even trying to contain her joy. It was weird seeing her act like her normal self again. Especially after everything that had happened in the past few days. Even if it was a bit forced. It was still nice to see her smile again. I didn't realize how much I loved her smile until it was gone. Now I'll do almost anything to keep it there. Almost anything to make her happy. "I heard the love birds got into a fight." Rose decided to join in, latching onto my side. " We are not lovebirds and who told you that?!" I asked and she grinned. "A little birdy." Rosalie teased and grinned down at me. 

"Sorry to inform you of this darling, but the little informant is our daughter. She makes such a wonderful double agent." Edward states and grabbed me from behind. No! It's an ambush! I tried to move but it was too late. Alice gripped my shoulders, pushing me back against the couch roughly. At the same time Rosalie and Edward pushed me back but all I could focus on was Alice. Her hands. The bite of her nails against my shoulder. That smug smirk on her face. Like she was just so pleased with herself. I wanted to wipe that smile off her pretty fucking face. I wanted to bite it. This was all her fault. If only she wasn't so loveable I wouldn't be in this position. She made me fall in love with her and she smirks.

"How much did she tell you?" I asked and stared at the three of them. "Oh, she told us enough." Rosalie states and I wondered how much. Did they know I choked her in a jealous rage? That the thought of her with someone other than me cause me to snap? 

"Stop teasing Bella! Ness didn't tell us much. Just said that you and Mary had gotten into an argument. And the little sailor kicked you out because things got too heated. She didn't give us any details. Like what the fight was about." Esme states and walks out of the kitchen. She had been washing dishes I think. But stopped when she heard her other children picking on me. "Oh… that's good." I sighed in relief and Alice narrowed her eyes at our mother.

"Esme! You ruined all the fun." She states and Rosalie and Edward released me. Alice just shifted so she was sitting on my lap instead of straddling it. I sat there stiffly, not sure where to put my hands. I never had this problem before. I never thought about where to put my hands until now. Alice seemed to notice my struggle because she scoffed. "You can touch me Bells, I promise I'm not going to bite." She states grinning up at me and I chuckled nervously at her wording. My gaze drifted and I found myself staring at her teeth. 

Bite… I wrapped my arms around her slowly and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Sorry, it's weird being so close to you after everything that happened. I still feel like you're going to lash out randomly." I state but it was only half the truth. Yes I'm still scared she's going to lash out but I'm also scared of these feelings. What if I started acting weird? And she notices. What if she figures it out? Alice knows everything. So she'll figure it out eventually. And then what? Will she treat me differently? No more movie nights and cuddling in bed. No more shopping trips and spending the night in Paris because it was more convenient. No more tight hugs whenever she sees me. 

Or would she tease me? That seems more like her. She'd probably just make fun of me. She always makes fun of me. She'd probably grin all smug and tell me how flattered she was. And that'd be the end of it. I know that's probably what would happen if she found out but I just… something about her finding out terrifies me. What if she doesn't look at me the same afterwards? I just… "What am I gonna do Ali?" I asked and rested my head on top of hers. 

Peanut was pissed when I left. And it was all my fault. I don't know why I was acting like that. I just… I wasn't in control. I wasn't even supposed to tell her that I had feelings for her. For either of them. But I did. And it all just came out wrong. And then I made it worse. So much worse. I snarled and growled like a damn animal and I… I grabbed her. I could have killed her. I should be more careful. I just… I just wanted her to stop talking. I didn't want to think about her with someone else. It made me sick. Because it was true. She didn't have to be there with me.

She didn't have to stay in that apartment. She could leave and find someone else to take care of her. It would be easy. All she'd have to do is bat those pretty eyes of her and any man or woman would fall to their knees. It made me so angry thinking about it. I'm the only one who should be taking care of her. That's what mat- best friends do. I should be the one providing for her. Keeping her safe. Making her happy. "You okay Bells?" Ali asked and I snapped out of my daze. "Huh?" I asked and she looked down at her arm. Which I had been gripping tightly. Just a fraction harder and I'm sure it would have started to crack. "Fuck! I'm sorry." I exclaimed and tried to pull away but she didn't let me. She grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. "I'm not made of glass you know. I'm made of the same thing as you. I can handle everything you give me and more." She states and I thought back to last night. When we were rolling around on the forest floor. I had the chance to grab her. Everything in my body told me to grab her. To pin her down. Make her mine. Just like last time. Only no one would stop me this time. It would just be the two of us. Doing what we were supposed to do years ago. But instead of grabbing her. 

Instead of sinking my teeth into her like I wanted, I pulled back. I couldn't do those things. She's my best friend and she's married. So I hesitated. And that moment of hesitation was all she needed. She had me pinned against the ground, my face pushed into the dirt. She didn't seem happy that she won. It pissed her off actually. She said that I had let her win. And that I needed to let go. That I didn't need to hold back when I fought her because we're equals. She had said some other stuff too but I was too busy trying to control myself. She had said something about being there to put me back together when I finally broke but I don't know what it meant. I don't know what anything meant. Everything was so simple a few weeks ago…

"I don't know what to do. How do I make things right with her?" I asked after a few moments and Alice shifted. Her grip on my hand tightened and she held me closer. "Don't." She mumbled and nuzzled my neck. "Don't?" I asked and she nods her head yes. "Just forget about her and stay here with me. We can watch movies and cuddle like we used to." She states and I chuckled. Like I could ever forget about Peanut. Sure I had only known her for about two weeks but I feel like I've known her my whole life. She means so much to me. And I don't think I would be able to choose between them if I had to. It would hurt too much. "Good to see you two are on good terms again." Jasper states and kissed my forehead and stroked Alice's hair before leaving. Why does he… he doesn't care that we cuddle like this? If Alice was my wif- Nope. That's one thing I refuse to think about. I just can't handle that. The point is, I would feel weird about Alice cuddling someone like this if I was him. He never questioned anything we did. Probably because he trust Alice. 

Because he trust me. We would go away on trips at the drop of a hat. We would spend weekends in Europe. And not tell anybody until we were halfway to the airport. It's not because we were hiding it. It's just when Alice wants to do something, I tend to make it happen. And I don't think about much else. She changes like the wind. And I always encourage these little moods and whims she has. Why not? One example would be… We could be folding clothes and suddenly she'd say she wanted to go to Paris. And 30 minutes later we would be on the plane. 

No luggage or anything like that. We are lucky that the rest of the family seems to understand us. Sometimes we would bring others and sometimes we wouldn't. Ness would tag along sometimes. We would always ask her if she wanted to go. Sometimes she said yes, sometimes she said no. But usually it was just the two of us. Sometimes Rosalie would come but she would get sick of us. 

"I gotta do something." I stated and stood up. I couldn't just sit around until the party started. I needed to do something. Anything. Alice frowned up at me, she had fallen off my lap in the process. "Can I come?" She asked and I considered it. I hadn't spent any time with her in the past few days. Well I had but we were fighting. "Yeah. Anyone else want to tag along?" I asked when I realized I hadn't spent any time with any of them lately. Well there was game night but that didn't end well. "Yea-" Emmett dropped downstairs and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Nope, it's just gonna be the two of us." She states and starts pulling my ass towards the door. "But Emme-" I started to argue but damn she was really pulling me. "I changed my mind. I'm just gonna stay here. And um… watch t.v." He stated and I frowned. "Nah, come on Emmett. Let's go." I state and he chuckled awkwardly. "I uh… What? Coming babe!" He exclaimed and I frowned. Rose didn't call him. Before I could mention that, Emmett had run off upstairs. "Come on Bella." Alice exclaimed and was basically dragging me at this point. 

"Do any of them stick out to you?" I asked and Alice stared down into the puppy pin. "No, they're all very cute but I don't feel a connection with any of them." She state and pets one of them on their heads. She's right. They all are very cute. Very friendly also. They all seemed to love Alice. Jumping all over her and nipping at her clothes. I thought getting Peanut a puppy would be a good idea. Someone to keep her company and protect her when I'm not around. A guard dog and a companion. But nothing of them seemed to be perfect for her. They're all very cute but these puppies could go home with anyone. "Can I see your other animals? Like older dogs and cats? Maybe even injured ones?" I asked and the woman frowned. I guess a lot of people don't ask about older animals. Or even injured ones. Why would they? Everyone wants a puppy.

"I think I have just what you're looking for." Maddie, the daughter of the owner, states. Linda, who had originally been helping us, glared at Maddie. "We have an… odd duo here. I can show you if you like." She offered and I nodded quickly. Odd? I like odd. Maddie began leading us away from the puppies and towards the other animals. She talked about how a lot of people don't want older pets with health conditions. And it just made me sad. I never got Ness a dog because of that. We live forever and a puppy doesn't. So she would have to watch the puppy die and that would be… I couldn't do that to her. No matter how much she begged when she was younger. That's the only thing I never let her have. She shouldn't have to watch something grow up just to have it die too soon… "Here they are!" Maddie exclaimed and I saw a cat and a puppy. But the cat was missing an ear. It had chocolate brown fur and I've never seen a cat with that color fur before. The puppy was underneath the older cat, hiding away. It was so small.

"Is she supposed to be that small?" I asked and stared at the quivering puppy. "No. She was taken away from her mother too soon. She's really shy because of it." Maddie states and I watched as the cat licked the top of the puppy's head before nuzzling it. "What's their story?" I asked and reached into the pin slowly. Not touching them, just introducing my scent. I don't want to invade their space, not without their permission. The cat stared at me for a moment before poking my hand with her nose. Okay, so momma said I'm okay. Just gotta wait for the baby now. "We found them together. They have separation anxiety whenever they are apart and tend to get violent whenever you touch the other. I think the cat got into a fight trying to protect the puppy, and they've been together ever since. She lost her ear recently. About… 7 weeks ago. And the puppy is about 5 weeks." Maddie explained and the puppy stared at me. Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll wait here… 

"The cat, does she have any other injuries?" Alice asked, breaking her silence. "Yes, she has a slight limp. And she's sick. She's gotten much better but she still needs medication. My dad wants to put her down but I just can-" Maddie started but Alice cut her off. "We'll take them. Both of them. The medicine? Can we get that?" Alice asked, snapping out of her train of thought. She had been quiet earlier. Every other animal we had seen, she had been cooing and giggling. But not with these two. 

"Yeah! If you would come with me, I could get those for you right away. Along with everything else you'll need." Maddie states obviously surprised by Alice's directness. We hadn't even been back here for 2 minutes and Alice wanted them. What was so special about these two… "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here." I stated and they walked off. Leaving me alone with the pair of animals. "Aren't you cute?" I asked and watched as the puppy smelled my hand. I turned my hand over, offering my palm. She sniffed at my palm before nipping at my fingertips playfully. What are you? Pitbull? Rottweiler? Probably both. You're gonna be big. She's sweet like a pitbull, thats for sure. I know all pitbulls are just big babies. She began nipping at my fingertips again and I pushed her over. She fell on her side with a playful yelp and I began rubbing her stomach. "You're a good girl." I stated and she squirmed underneath my hand. The second I pulled back she hopped up and did it again. Her tail wagging and tongue sticking out. I pushed her over again and rubbed her stomach.. 

Yeah. Peanut is going to love her. When Alice finally came back, her hands were empty. "Everything is already in the car." She states and reaches her hand in too. The second her hand was in the pin, the cat began rubbing herself against her. Purring loudly and nuzzling her hand. Wow. She didn't do that with me. "You're so cute." She mumbled and picked her up. The cat curled into Alice's arms and I continued to play with the puppy. "What's so special about her?" I asked and she kissed her forehead. "Her fur, it's my favorite color." She states and I frowned. "Favorite color? I thought your favorite color was yellow." I stated and she frowned. "My favorite colors have always been yellow and brown." She states and I frowned. Since fucking when! Well… I never really asked her about her favorite colors. It was obvious. 

Her car was yellow, her favorite shirt was yellow. So I never really asked about her other favorite color. "Huh, why brown?" I asked and she smiled. "I just like brown." She says and tugged on a loose strand of my hair before turning to leave. Why is she being all cryptic? "Wait for me." I called out and picked up the puppy in one hand. 

Alice P.O.V

"Shouldn't we head back to the party?" Rosalie asked and I looked around the apartment. It was small but it would serve its purpose. I'm not here for comfort. I'm here to keep an eye on that human. I can't stand her. The way she looks at Bella. The way Bella looks at her… It makes me fucking furious. She knows what she's doing. Throwing herself all over Bella. "No, it's not like anyone is going to notice we're missing. They are too busy dancing with that stupid human." I mumbled and looked out the window. Perfect. I have a clear view of Bella and that humans apartment from here. But that means they also have a clear view into this apartment. So I have to be smart about this. I can't open the blinds or draw too much attention to myself or Bella will catch on. And if she finds out that I'm…. Watching her she'll be pissed. "You don't think this is creepy? Stalking Bella like this?" Rosalie asked and I frowned. I'm not stalking her. I'm following her around and watching her. That's not stalking. 

"I'm just… protecting her. She doesn't know it yet but that human is dangerous." I state and peaked at the apartment through the blinds. Speak of the devil. The human dragged Bella onto the balcony, her cheeks flushed because she had been drinking and dancing all night. I watched as she shut the door behind them and Bella pulled the tipsy girl into her arms. Probably trying to keep her upright. She wasn't drunk. Not even close to being drunk. She was just… more clumsy than usual it seems. So I was a clumsy drunk when I was a human. Good to know. Bella was a clumsy drunk too. A flirty clumsy drunk. She only got drunk once and it was a few weeks before her wedding. We had taken her clubbing because she had never been. And sh- "Please! Mary isn't dangerous. Mary couldn't hurt a fly." Rose argued and I frowned. "You honestly don't see it, do you?" I asked and I watched as Bella's precious bunny began playing her hair. Twirling the long chocolate locks between her fingers. Bella didn't stop her. No, she just leaned closer. I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were talking too low and they were too far away. Fuck I wish I could hear what they were saying. 

"See what?" Rose asked and I frowned. "She's seducing her! She's taking her from me. Bella's my mate!" I exclaimed and glared at Rose. How could they not see it?! It's so obvious! But they don't believe me! "Look, it's obvious Mary likes Bella but she wouldn't seduce her. She doesn't have it in her. She's just a sweet little human." Rose says and I turned my attention back to the balcony. Ignoring the pain in my chest. My eyes widened at what I saw. 

They were much closer now. Practically breathing the same air now. I could see their lips moving as they spoke in low tones, probably whispering sweet nothings to each other. I watched as Bella pushed a few loose strands of hair out of the human's face before cupping her cheek. Too close. Too fucking close. Back up. Move. Now damn it. Bella fucking move. It hurts to watch. But I can't look away. Come on Bella. "Wait, is tha-" Rose started to ask and I grabbed her hand. Holding it tight. 

"Yep." I mumbled and watched the scene in front of me. "Are they going to…" Rose trailed off and I laughed bitterly. "Yep." I mumbled and watched as the human nodded her head yes and Bella kissed her. She fucking kissed her. Fuck! "Well I'll be damned. She did seduce Bel- ow! Ow! Fuck! Alice my hand! You're going to break it off! Let go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yet again, this chapter did not go as planned. 10,000+ words and it didnt go the way I wanted. I hope yall enjoy. I did my best to make sure there were no mistakes. But there probably are a lot still.


End file.
